Shadowed Moon
by Fanfic girl of all worlds
Summary: What if the dark sides of Luna and Stygian lived lives separate from their other half? What if Luna and Stygian had a relationship before their madness and banishment? and if they had Older siblings? This is a story about what could happen. this is a collab with myself and Redwallover28!
1. proluge

**MWHAHAHAHHAHA Did anypony miss me? I'm only collabing because well I didn't have any choice. (I'm pretending to be black Dimond)**

 **I (Fanfic girl of all worlds) am bold!**

 _Redwallover28 italic. enjoy!_

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Celestia was sad and confused. Her beloved sister Luna turned into a Alicorn of nightmares, calling herself 'Nightmare Moon' and she had had to use the elements of harmony to stop her from plunging the world into a forever night.

She was unsure of what to do next when she noticed a secret chamber and inside the chamber was a shrine. Inside the shrine was many picture and love notes.

Celestia found a diary of her sister saying that she had fallen in love with the Pony of the Shadows, or Stygian as he had been known before giving into the darkness.

NOW Celestia understood the reason behind Luna's madness. After all, when Starswirl and the other ponies of disappeared so had Shadow. But since no pony (including herself) had known of Luna's relationship. But knowing that she were gone she let the room. She hid the room with a very strong illusion spell, nopony would enter this room, ever, if she had a say in the matter.

Celestia would have preferred to burn everything, but it was not hers, she could only hope Luna no longer held feeling for the demon.

1,0010

Celestia Held the sun in place as her newly returned sister Raised the moon if front of the sun, creating the first eclipse in 1,0100 years!

Everypony put on there glasses so not to damage there eyes, but if they didn't have them on, they would have seen the dark beam of light shoot from the moon, and into the everfree forest.

* * *

 **Wait? a dark beam? Woah! That , that's creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepy!**

 _Author note this is an Au about what might have happened if Luna and Stygian had had a relationship before their banishments. And what the results were. Continue reading to find out._


	2. Starnge fellings

**What could have been**  
 **My little pony vers**  
 **I am not up to date on episodes any errors or un current things are my bad, but I like how I wrote this, don't hate please and last but not least enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Celestia and Luna had just finished the first solar eclipse in 10,100 years!

A bright light shot down from the moon and into the everfree, but nopony paid mind to it.

After the excitement of the eclipse died down, Stygian walked up to Luna and says. "The eclipse was beautiful Luna."

"Thanks Stygian even back in the day, you always knew what to say to me to make me feel special." Luna said.

Stygian gets nervous and says. "But did you feel as I did, that some dark force was coming during the eclipse?"

Luna nodded and spoke."You felt it too huh? We'd had better watch out for anything suspicious."

Stygian agrees, but neither tells Celestia or Starswirl of their worries.

A young filly around 9 with teal eyes, a grey coat, and a teal and lavender mane, she was a unicorn.

"So what did you think of the Eclipse Star shine?" Twilight asked the filly as she walked her back to her foster home, the tall teen Mare beamed and said. "IT WAS AMAZING! IT WAS LIKE NIGHT TIME DURNING THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY! IT-IT I'LL NEVER SEE ANYTHING AS BEAUTIFUL IN EVER!" Star shine smiled wide as Twilight waved to her as she left, then a rock hit the back of her head making her head snap around, only to get hit in the snout with another rock.

"HEY!" She snapped at the group of colts and fillies she went to school with. "Hey guys, The night owl is awake must because of the pretty lights!" Blazing torch chortled.

"A freak like her couldn't understand how AWESOME the day is, she spends all her night up, looking at the stars and moon!" Sunny daze Guffawed. "I don't spend all night up! At least I have some common decency!" Star growled only to get a few more rock chucked her way, but she didn't feel anything, and the 'Kool Kolts' had went silent.

She opened her eyes and her jaw went slack.

She was surrounded by a white shield, and the magical Arora belonged to the one any only Princess Luna.

The other bowed low, but Star shine just stood awe struck, frozen it that moment.

Her room was filled with star charts and posters of the Princess, even a doll or two, even though she would deny it.

"What is the Meaning of this Children?" Luna stated firmly, she had been going to the cloud chariot that was waiting but the commotion drew her attention. "We-we uh they uh..." Blazing gapped. "he, uh they..." Even Little chatty Sunny shut her muzzle.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves! Tis wrong to pick on other because of differences!" Luna said, right after she finished the group of teens raced off.

Star Shine shook her head and couldn't believe her eyes or ears, the princess, her hero, had stood up for her! Her a simple orphan! "I... Uh... THANKS!Er Princess." Star bowed low and mentally face-hoofed at how casual she had spoken to the co-ruler.

"No need to Bow." Luna waved a hoof and Star rose slowly. "What might your name be My little pony?"

"Uh... Star shine Your highness..." She said wide eyed. "It is nice to meet you Star, how often do they tease you?" Luna asked as she walked the filly the rest of the way home. "Everyday, but I'm used to it, Nopony wants to hang out with the freak who knows more about the stars than most scholars..." Star muttered.

"You enjoy night time, yes?" Luna asked. "Are you kidding I don't like night time!" Star paused and Luna's face fell slightly. "I LOVE NIGHT-TIME! ALL THE STARS THE GENTLE GLOW OF THE MOON! I LOVE NIGHT! If I could I would be up all night!" She reared back.

Luna chuckled at her enthusiasm, she at one time was like that, but she was much older. But something about this Filly seemed so similar to her yet she couldn't put her hoof on it.

Star waved Goodbye to the princess and ran up to her room, She talked with the princess as if she was a long time friend not the co-ruler of her home and bringer of the night. But it felt so natural, when she bowed it felt so odd, so forced. She just didn't get it! Neither did the princess, both mares were vexed by it but let it slide.

It landed in the old Castle of the two pony sisters. But this was not anypony, no this was the infamous Nightmare moon!  
But she was not the only pony who was inside the old, crumbling, Castle. No, the pony of Shadows, Shadow was living in the ruins.

(See what I did there?)

The Stallion walked slowly to the mare. No longer was she clad in armor, she could be considered bare, her starry mane flowed loosely, and her eyes were wide in fright, and her breaths ragged.

She backed away from him, as he crept closer to her, not uttering a word, his shadowy form silent.

"Stay back!" She growled trying to fire up her horn, but it fizzled out. She gawked at her horn, although she didn't have Magic it was still sharp.

"You... Are the most beautiful Mare my eyes have laid on, I must have you as my queen..." Shadow breathed.

"Your WHAT?!" Nightmare yelled in pure rage.

After she calmed down, He led her to a room, Luna's old room.

"I must ask you to reconsider..." Shadow said as Nightmare ran a hoof along the silken sheets on the bed.

"Fat chance." She scoffed.

He walked out defeated, but the battle was not over, at least not yet, not until he said so.

That morning, When Nightmare Moon awoke, she went to comb her mane.

(Why would she do that it's like non-existent?!)

When the brush did not come up to her mane, she opened her eyes and gawked at her reflection.

She was AN EARTH PONY?!

Just then Shadow walked into the room, he was an Earth pony as well.

"What the Hay did you do to me?!" Nightmare screeched making the king back up. "Well I figured you wouldn't want to stay cooped up, so uh, I figured that we might be able to go to different towns..." Shadow said he no longer looked shadowy, but instead had a dark grey coat, black mane and red eyes, with a shadow as his cutiemark.

Nightmare's coat was black but slightly lighter, her mane was long blue and purple streaked, her teal eyes shined, and her cutiemark was still a moon but the usual splotch was just a little darker than her coat.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Nightmare held the brush like a weapon in her hoof pointing it at him. "Calm down, it is not permanent!" Shadow snapped at her angrily.

"I Nightmare Moon! Demand you return me back to my former glory! Or I shall de-!" She roared only to have a hoof placed on her lips stopping her rant and for some reason sending shivers up her spine.

"I did not do this to harm you or over power you, I did this to get to know you!" Shadow moved his hoof from her ajar mouth to her chest and continued. "I want to get to know the you inside..." Nightmare Moon gulped and stared at his eyes and he stared back at her.  
She blinked and looked away, thankful her coat was dark enough to hide her blush.

Shadow walked out of the room with Nightmare in a dazed tow, her mind racing.

When their eyes met it was like a match had been lit.  
 _What is this feeling I am Feeling?_ {Nightmare studied the ground as they walked}  
 _How can I tell her how I feel?_ {Shadow glanced back at Nightmare who had just looked up}  
How did this happen to me, {She looked down quickly but still glancing up at Shadow from the corner of her eye}  
 _I thought that I was untouchable_  
 _But how did he touch my heart?_  
When did this start  
Are these true feelings of my heart? {He walked on through the forest his mind racing trying to Identify his Feelings}  
 _What is this feeling that is making me soar?_ {the forest around them seemed to come Alive as they walked in the direction of a town, unknown to each}  
 _When did I have a heart_  
 _How is this thing possible!_  
 _I don't know what to say it must be_ {They looked at each other for a second with soft expressions}  
 _No, I cannot love_  
 _Not when you're a nightmare such as I..._ {Nightmares head snapped away and she hung her head, with eyes closed}  
I haven't a heart   
This is impossible  
But then why do I feel this way? {Shadow glanced back at her but shook his head and looked forwards}  
 _What is happening to me?_  
 _Why is it just a simple glance_  
 _Is making my heart dance?_ {She glanced up at him but looked away trying to clear her mind of these thoughts, but her blush raged on}  
 _What is this feeling that is making me soar?_  
 _When did I have a heart_  
 _How is this thing possible!_ {They each were lost in their own thoughts but could not stop glancing at the other}  
 _I don't know what to say it must be_  
How is she drawing my eye?  
Even with my hooves firmly on the ground {He shifted his wings uncomfortably}  
Why do I feel as if I fly?!  
 _He is making my head spin_  
 _What kind of spell am I weaved in?_ {Nightmare had a thoughtful look on her face}  
 _What is this feeling that is making me soar?_  
 _When did I have a heart_  
 _How is this thing possible!_  
 _I don't know what to say it must be_  
 _How am I feeling my heart race?_  
 _When did I last think a thing Beautiful?_  
 _What is it I am feeling_  
 _When did this feeling start_  
 _How do I feel as if I have a heart?_  
 _What is this feeling that is making me soar?_  
 _When did I have a heart_  
 _How is this thing possible!_  
 _I don't know what to say it must be_  
 _Love~~~~~~~~~_ {Their eyes met briefly but their gaze was broke by the bustle of Trotingham as the music fades out into the noise of the city}

They stayed close to each other as ponies rushed past or got into brawls.

"I can't Believe how much Equestria has changed over the past thousand years..." Nightmare murmured as Shadow led her through the throngs of ponies.  
Neither of them did but, this was the world they were thrown back into.

One month passed and Nightmare woke up as a Pegues.

And the duo traveled to Cloudsdale, as a very close pair.

Once again, another month passed and this time they were Unicorns!

They hadn't gone to Canterlot, the risk was too high lest someone recognize them, they went to Vanhoover.

And after that month was over they woke up in Shadow's chambers snuggled closely together, and returned to their original forms.

Over the past three months they had grown close, very, very, very, VERY close!

So much so they had shared a few short brief kisses, hugs, and of course their favorite Cuddling.

Over the course of the rest of the year they fell more and more in love.

* * *

 **So what do you think about this? Underlined is Shadow and italic is Nightmare Moon. I wrote the song, so it's an original! please enjoy and as always PLEASE R/R!**

 _Author note: What is the dark force Stygian and Luna felt? And what maybe the reason Star Shine felt awkward with the formalities with the princess? Continue reading to find out but feel free to review guesses._


	3. Pupil and Pregnacy

Nightmare fixed her mane as the moon rose up and muttered curses under her breath as the brush caught on snags.

"Would you like some help Moon?" Shadow said, using the nick-name he had given her since 'Nightmare Moon' was a mouthful.

"Yes, that would be wondrous!" Nightmare said magicking the brush over to him.  
As he brushed her mane, making her make content hums, He began a conversation.

"How long have we been together?" It was a simple question, Moon cracked open a slited eye and looked back at him.

"Almost a year, in a few days." She murmured with a content smile growing across her muzzle.

"Hmm, and we have been close for most of that time, So, Nightmare Moon," Shadow got down on one knee (or what ever you call it when a pony proposes!) and Took her hoof in his own, levitating a sliver ring with a sapphire in the middle. "Will you please accept my proposal? And be with me forever more, for the rest of our immortal lives?"

Nightmare looked at him tears welling in her teal eyes, she nodded vigorously not daring to open her mouth lest she let a sob out.

Shadow Slipped the ring on her horn, and stood up to properly kiss her.

* * *

Star shine adjusted her telescope as the moon rose.

Just as she finished putting it in place to view the full moon.

"Ther-!" Star blinked a letter in white magic appeared in front of her face. "What?"

She opened the letter slowly and it read.

 _ **Dear Star shine,**_

 _ **How might you be? I have come to understand in our few letters that you are quite captivated by the night. I would like to invite you to Canterlot, like my sister, I would like to take a pupil, and when this thought came to mind, you were at the forefront.**_

 _ **It is your choice though, if you choose to decline I shall respect your wish, but I truly hope you accept my offer.**_

 _ **I hope to hear from you soon,**_

 _ **Princess Luna.**_

Star shine blinked and read and re-read the letter multiple times.

"She... Pupil...Me...? unnnnnnnnnn..." Star fainted on her balcony, in the cool summer night air.

Her mother Salon came out when she heard the thud and read the letter near her daughter.

She gasped, then moved her daughter to her bed.

"Rock Layer, look!" Salon said passing him the letter. "Whoa!" He muttered as he re-read the letter.

When she came too the letter was on her nightstand.

She went down stairs letter in her magical grasp. "Hey mom, dad. I got a letter from Princess Luna... I believe you should read it." Star shine said passing it to her parents.

"Hmmm this is interesting..." Rock said as he took a sip of coffee.

"Yes, the true question is 'do _you_ want to go?' I mean it is your choice after all." Salon smiled.

"Well do you want to go Shine?" Her father asked. "Of course! I mean this is princess Luna! I've always loved her and

she wrote a letter in response, accepting the princess's request. a chance to train under her would-would be... AWESOME!" Star squealed.

"Then what are we doing holding you back!" Her father said handing her a bag of bits.

"You mean it?" Star asked and both her parents nodded. She gave them huge hugs. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

She almost galloped to Twilight's castle, Once she got there she was out of breath.

"Twilight! Guess! What!" She gasped at Twilight who opened the door. "Um what?" The alicorn asked the 9-year-old.

"PRINCESS LUNA WANTS ME TO BE HER PUPIL!" Her voice was so loud it rivaled Princess Luna's royal Canterlot Voice.

"Really? That's great!" Twilight said giving the filly a hug. "I've got to get going or else I'm gonna miss my train!" Star shine said as she walked to the train station.

She got on the friendship express, and went to Canterlot.

When she got to the station, Stygian was waiting there for her.

"Ah Star shine! It's Good to see you." The male unicorn said. "Good to be here." Star shine said, they left for the palace.

Stygian was Princess Luna's magical adviser. "Um so, did Princess Luna tell you why I'm here...?" Star asked nervously. She almost felt as nervous around Stygian as she did the Princess. "Yes, you're here as her pupil." He said as they entered the castle walls.

* * *

Her parents smiled wickedly as Star shine left, if she was successful like Twilight she would be Famous, and that would mean they would also be famous! Just like they wanted.

It wouldn't be long till she was and then they would be famous, adopting that dumb little filly was a good Idea.

* * *

Deep within the everfree Nightmare and Shadow laid in a field snuggling next to each other.

They had just been wed, well as wed as you get when you're living deep within the everfree.

Both of them had never felt happier.

* * *

"Ah, Star shine!" Luna said and then let out a long yawn. "Pardon me, but we just awoke for our evening duties... I'm glad that you accepted my offer, I truly am looking forward to teaching you."

"As am I looking forward to learning!" Star chuckled nervously. Somehow being around the two of them felt right but there still was this nagging feeling in the back of her head.

Over the course of three months Things changed, Star shine, Stygian, and Luna became a close Trio, almost like a family and Luna and Stygian had begun to grow feelings for each other.

And Nightmare and Shadow were expecting. But not a package or visit, but a foal!

Nightmare grumbled as Shadow brought her an assortment of food.

"It can't be that bad..." Shadow said gently. "Wait till you get pregnant, and then we'll see how bad it is!" She hissed.  
Her cravings were kicking in, full force.

* * *

Star shine was practicing a spell, a luminous spell.

"ARGH!" Star shine yelled as she failed the spell once again. "Calm yourself Star shine, you shall get it soon enough." Luna soothed, the sound of her voice did just that, the young mare did not understand how it calmed her in an agitated state, but she was not complaining.

"Right..." She tried the spell once again and did the spell.

"I DID IT I DID IT!" Star shine cheered, her volume close to that of 'the royal Canterlot voice'. "You did, well done Star!" Luna smiled proudly. Star smiled widely, the princess' words filled her with pride.

* * *

 _Flash back, 10,010 years ago_

* * *

 _The ponies of legend had just banished the pony of shadows, and became trapped in limbo._

 _"So, now what?" Lady Rose asked Celestia who had just been briefed on how the pony of shadows and the ponies of legend had became trapped in limbo. "I do not know... I shall consult my sister in this matter and... get back to you." Celestia said._

 _Celestia informed her Sister Luna who took the news harshly._

 _ _ _Luna ran off in tears.___

 _ _ _ _ _ _She locked her self in her room, and cried the rest of the day.______

 _ _ _ _ _ _'not now...' she thought sadly, the young princess of the night. She had planned on telling her lover that eve, but now he would never know about the filly, not ever. 'Now my child shall grow without the love of a father... this is all my fault...'______

 _ _ _ _ _ _The months passed quickly, Luna resolved the problem of her growing midsection with many illusion spells, but there still was the fast approaching problem, her foal would soon be born, how was she to hide THAT from her sister?______

 _ _ _ _ _ _And all to soon a filly was born from Luna, She had a blue coat much like that of Luna's, Teal eyes and a levered streak in her mane and tail much like her mothers but the color that stood out in her mane the most was the dark teal much like her fathers.______

 _ _ _ _ _ _Luna's hormones did nothing to help her anger towards the ponies of legend, and after her daughter was born she vowed revenge, she would finish what her love had started.______

 _ _ _ _ _ _She took the filly to a cavern hidden from the world by her magic, Her daughter would be safe there, then afterword's she would come back for the filly.______

 _ _ _ _ _ _She placed her in a soft crib, much food was stored in the room in case things didn't pan out how she wanted, the filly wouldn't hunger. She looked at the filly and kissed the sleeping child's forehead, casting two spells one to hide her wings, the second to keep her sleeping until the fighting was over.______

 _ _ _ _ _ _She gazed back at her daughter lovingly before taking off out of the opening.______

 _ _ _ _ _ _it would be the last time she saw the filly for the next 10,009 years.______

* * *

 _end flashback_ Nine months later.

* * *

Nightmare's midsection had bulged out to almost comical sizes!

"This is so annoying... When will this damn thing be over!" She growled as she walked around the castle.

The foal she bared gave a series of sharp kicks to her side and back, almost bringing Nightmare to her knees.

A splashing noise was heard from behind her, she gulped as the foal kick widely inside her sharply.

"Oh, no, no, no, No, No! NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONNONO!" Nightmare groaned and made swift steps toward her chambers, why was she so worried you might be asking yourself, well her water had just broken, she was in labor.

* * *

 **Ok so Chapter 2 is done, Who might this mystery filly be? I wanted to add a cliffhanger for fun I hope you enjoy, this and the many more chapters that will follow!**

 _So now that Nightmare and Shadow are together what could be the result of that? And what will Luna and Stygian do once they find out that their evil halves now exist on their own?_ What become of those studies? Will Luna and Stygian realize why Star Shine & Luna had a connection? What might Celestia herself be hiding? _Wait and see_


	4. Flashbacks and confliction

_Flashback 9,998 years ago_

* * *

 _Stygian snuck inside the castle in the moon light, to see his lover._

 _"_ _Sir Stygian." Luna said with a curt nod. "M'lady." Stygian said kissing her hoof. Luna giggled and nuzzled her lover gently._

 _The two of them walked around the garden, which was aglow with night life, dear, fireflies, owls, possums, etc. "You make such lovely nights Luna, Just like you." Stygian said. "Thank you Stygian..." Luna blushed madly._

 _The olden customs meant the kiss on thy partners lips is saved for marriage._

 _The two of them spent much time together until..._

 _Stygian tried to show the ponies of Legend a new spell but it the ended up being cast out._

 _Luna was flying gleefully through the skies, with the most joyous of news._

 _"_ _Moonbeams, lucky stars, Oh, we shall love thee forevermore! ~" Luna sang as she glided through the skies flipping over and twirling around with grace._

 _As she neared the town that Stygian lived, a dark beam shot up into the sky and Magical energy spiked._

 _"_ _what t'was that?" She asked aloud._

 _She flew back to the castle, if Celestia saw her out of the castle without guards she would be in a heap of trouble. When she landed, there was a commotion in the throne room where her sister sat on her throne talking with Lady rose._

 _She waited in her room for her sister to inform her of the news if she ever did._

 _"_ _Dearest sister Luna? May we come in?" Celestia asked gently. "Thou may come in Sister." Luna said as she stared out on her balcony._

 _Celestia told her sister about the Pony of shadows, and how he had been trapped in Limbo, with the ponies of legend._

 _Luna held back her tears then flew out into the night sky, and flew wildly till she could no longer fly anymore, the young mare was tormented by this, her love was gone but, was still with her... within her._

* * *

 _End Flashback, different Flashback_

* * *

 _It had been 9,991years since Luna was banished to her moon, deep within a cave in the everfree, a Filly stirred, in her soft bed by the sound of rocks crumbling._

 _Celestia glided into the cavern, she had wondered what was in there for years and Decided to go inside the cave._

 _When she entered she saw her sister's horn righting, in old equestrian. It read, translated._

 ** _'_** ** _When you are old enough you might understand this, I am leaving you here for you own protection, if all goes to plan I shall return for you please forgive me for what I do. I shall always love you, my dear daughter Star shine, your father Stygian and I will always love you and one day we will all be reunited._**

 ** _I love you forever My Lucky Star,_**

 ** _Your loving mother Luna.'_**

 _Celestia blinked and re-read it multiple times, then she heard a small whine._

 _She landed and looked around the dark room, she ignited her horn and looked around until she found the route of the sound. A filly._

 _She gasped and walked closer to the infant, who fussed inside the crystal cradle._

 _She leaned in and picked up the filly in her magic, her eyes were just like her long-lost sister, Luna's, eyes._

 _"_ _You must be Star shine..." She said gently, although Luna was better at illusion spells Celestia could tell the foal had wings. She couldn't leave the filly here alone, even though she best be almost 10,000, because of all the markings and the date Luna had written, was only a few weeks before she turned into Nightmare moon, but this filly didn't even look a year, or act it for that matter._

 _She flew out of the Cave and into the night air, she looked up at her sister in the moon. "Oh, Luna what have you hidden?" She asked the moon gently._

 _She glided down to a small Town called Ponyville. She put on a cloak and tucked the Filly in a basket with a blanket, and a note with her name._

 _She took off after leaving the filly there, she would Return for her, when Luna came back, and have her little sister explain about the whole thing, mostly the filly._

 _A stallion named Rock Layer had taken a shine to the Filly, and he and his wife could not have a foal of their own, and Salon, his wife, liked the filly as much as her husband._

 _In turn they adopted the Filly, giving her everything she could have ever wanted, a family, toys, love, a house to stay, but not a home._

 _After a year of learning how to talk, and such, her first word had been 'Luna', she said the only word she knew before they began teaching her, in a sentence._

 _"_ _Mama... I... am... Star shine...that...is... my...name..." The filly said shakily._

 _At first her parents were confused but, they had no clue of her past, perhaps it was her name._

 _The filly was teased by many for she was still not that fluent of a speech, But Twilight taught the filly everything she asked about the stars, and helped teach her new words._

 _Many other foals teased her and picked on her, but her difficulty speaking was only part of it. She would stay up at night, something her parents found out quickly._

 _Her room was painted dark blue, with stars painted around the room in constellations, all accurate, and painted by her._

 _Her walls also had posters of Princess Luna, and star charts. She had many dolls 92% of them were Luna._

 _And she read many, many, many, MANY books on stars or anything that mentioned Princess Luna, and a telescope near the small balcony in her room._

 _Many years later the princesses were there for a celebration, Star shine stood at the edge of a crowd, just as Princess Celestia walked past._

 _Celestia stopped dead in her tracks. She could have sworn that she was looking at a smaller version of her sister._

 _The Princess shook her head and smiled at the filly as she continued along the route._

* * *

 _Yet another flashback right before Luna took Star shine as a pupil._

* * *

 _"_ _Sister, we-er I have decided to take on a pupil like you have done!" Luna said one morning over breakfast._

 _"_ _Really Luna, would you like to use my school to pick out a student?" Questioned Celestia, taking a sip of tea. "That will not be necessary! I'd like to take a filly from Ponyville as my student, her name is Star shine!" Luna said, Celestia spit out her tea so hard it covered Luna._

 _"_ _Eh-am Star shine?!" Celestia asked wide eyed. "Yes, that is what I said, She's quite talented! And she is only 9!" Luna said drying her coat with a napkin._

 _"_ _That is quite interesting Luna, does that name sound Familiar to you in any way?" Asked Celestia. "Not really, I met her over the eclipse, but no it's not ringing any bells... Why?" Luna asked raising an eyebrow._

 _Celestia's eye twitched a bit and she sighed. "No reason, it's just an interesting Name."_

* * *

End flashback

* * *

Star shine sighed as did the Princess who looked out over Canterlot from the princess's balcony, both mares had been remembering things from there past, Star shine recalled the many dull years she had spent in the cavern it was fuzzy but she knew she was an infant. How did she recall that?

She had no clue how long she had been in there but, it made up her first memories.

Luna in turn had been recalling the moments before she turned Evil.

It was odd, unfamiliar to her and blurred. She did not understand it but she at the same time she did, well at least she understood it happened before she had turned into Nightmare Moon.

Speaking of her wicked half for the past almost three years she had felt as if Nightmare was no longer part of her.

That worried her, greatly. If Nightmare was no longer part of her, where was she?

Something similar worried Stygian.

He had still felt Shadow deep inside him, but before the Eclipse he felt as if they had become disconnected...

But Star and Luna were the most puzzled about this, each saw the other, as blurry as it was, in their memories.

* * *

"Ah, Star shine, how might your studies be going?" Celestia asked the filly as they met in one of the many halls. "Great! Luna is an amazing teacher! I've learned so much, I promised I'd meet her in the gardens, I've got to go! Also, before then she wanted to talk to you!" Star said trotting off.

"Sister?" Luna asked. "Yes Luna?" Celestia said. "Why didn't you want me to take Star shine as a Student?" Luna questioned.

Celestia stayed quiet.

Luna walked off.

Celestia felt conflicted.

She decided to write her old mentor, Star swirl the bearded.

 ** _Dear Star swirl,_**

 ** _I am in challenging situation, over nine years ago, I found a filly in a cave._**

 ** _According to the writing and a spell on her, she is my sister's child. But she seems to have no recollection of the filly, she's taken her on as a student, but the child is also Stygian's._**

 ** _Neither seem to know about the other, it seems I am the only one. I am worried Luna will find out and turn to darkness once again, or worse Star shine will, once she learns that she is her daughter._**

 ** _This is all so confusing! I'm writing for your advice, please respond as soon as you can, for once something is not in my control or power. I do not know what to do!_**

 ** _Sincerely a very worried,_**

 ** _Celestia._**

She sent the letter off in a puff of golden smoke.

* * *

 **Oh me oh my! so many flash backs! and why are they recalling such things? as I guess some of you might be asking What ever happened to the mare form the moon and Shadow? ARE THEY EVEN ALIVE?! Of course they are!**

 _How is Celestia going to respond to Luna's question? How will Luna and Star Shine react to the truth? What happened to Nightmare Moon? Continue reading to find out! But feel free to review guesses._


	5. A lullaby and foal

Chapter 4

Nightmare moon barely made it back to her room, before a painful contraction hit bringing her to her knees.

"Moon!" Shadow yelled Diving to her side, as she lay on the floor in pain. He teleported her to their bed, since she did not make it that far.

"If you don't get ooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwww out! I will tear you to shreds! You did this to me and if ooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwww I get out of this thing in one piece you will not make it ooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! in one! Piece!" She growled. He did not waste any time getting out.

She moaned in pain _, this was peachy, just peachy._ She thought painfully.

Something did not fell right around the castle; an evil air was all around but Stygian and Luna were the only ones who felt it.

"Do you feel that Luna?" Stygian asked the princess. "Yes, a dark aroura..." Luna said. "Where could it be coming from though?" He asked.

"I do not know... But we must keep our guard up, but do not share this with our- my sister." Luna stated walking off towards Star shine's room to tell the filly good night like she had done since the filly started staying at the castle.

Stygian chuckled. "Wouldn't dream of telling her M'lady!" Luna blushed through her dark coat, something in how he said that made her feel giddy.

Star shine was in her room brushing her mane and tail, like she had done for years...

She hummed a song that was just in her memory, but no one knew it but her.

"Hmm-hmm hmm hmm-hmm

My little Moonbeam  
My lucky star  
I'll love you no matter where you are  
though the distance maybe far  
I'll love you no matter where you go."

Luna stood outside her door, she was going to tell her good night when she heard her singing. That song, something her father sang to her as a filly before he left, never to return.

She sang the second verse as did Star shine.

"My little Moonbeam  
my lucky star  
More precious to me  
than Diamond, Emeralds or rubies."

She opened the door lightly and walked in towards Star who was crying.

Star knew she was adopted, and the song made her feel as if her mother was there, her REAL mother, but she felt that way around the princess too.

Why she did not know why, maybe it was because she was a princess, or because she had that maternal air to her, or just because she had been so kind to her, maybe it was all those things, but with the Princess and Stygian she felt safe, at home, and over all, loved.

"My little Moonbeam  
my lucky star,  
I'll love you forevermore...  
Forevermore..." The princess and Star harmonized on the final verse of the song Luna let a few tears of her own fall.

Star shine turned around to face Luna.

"Where did you hear that song...?" She asked shakily. "I don't know... I think my mother taught it to me... my real mother." Star whined trying to stop her tears.

"Nopony knows that song, other than myself..." Luna said.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _Luna cradled the few week-old filly in her hooves._

 _She was flying to a cavern to hide her until the battle with her sister was over._

 _"_ _I don't want to leave you my Star shine... Mommy loves you..." Luna said, recalling a song her father sang to her, it was the last thing he said to her._

 _"_ _My little Moonbeam  
my lucky star  
I'll love you no matter where you are  
though the distance may grow far  
I'll love you no matter where you go._

 _My little moonbeam  
my lucky star  
More precious to me  
1than Diamonds, Emeralds or Rubies..._

 _My little moonbeam  
My lucky star  
I will love you forevermore...  
Forevermore..."_

 _Luna let tears fall as she tucked the now sleeping filly in, this would be the last time she would see her daughter for 10,010 years._

* * *

 _End flashback._

* * *

Nightmare screamed in pain as a contraction raked through her body.

"Nnnnnnggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhh! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The pain she was going through burned through her, making her sweat.

Oh, did she want this over but no amount of pushing, grunting, cursing, and screaming brought the child out from inside her.

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah..." She panted, this was a whole new meaning to _labored breathing_ She did not know how long she had been in labor, but it hurt, it hurt oh, so, much!

Outside the room Shadow paced franticly listening to Moon, his love, his wife, his lover, screaming her voice Horse.

(Terrible joke I know, but COME ON!)

"Why won't she let me in there!" He asked no one since he was alone the only sound his hooves shuffling, wings flapping nervously, and Nightmares screams.

Nightmare screamed louder than ever as she tried to push her child into the world. But to no avail, her foal seemed to want to stay put inside.

She groaned, her body strained beyond what she had ever known, and her fur matted with sweat, not even being trapped on the moon was this bad.

As Luna comes back to reality she hears Star Shine say. "Princess Luna, are you all right?" Luna comes back to the present and says. "I'm fine Star but I need to talk to Stygian for a while. We'll have your lesson tomorrow."

Star Shine a little disappointed says okay.

Luna teleports herself to Stygian's living quarters. He is surprised to say the least. He cannot remember when he has seen Luna look so worried.

"Luna what is the matter? Are you still worried about the dark force?"

Luna panting from the extra effort of teleporting halfway across the castle said. "Yes. But that is not the strangest thing. I heard Star Shine singing a song that only I know! And afterward I had a vision of holding a foal like her before I went to face my sister as Nightmare Moon! But she has a FAMILY how could this be true?!"

Stygian thinks for a moment then spoke. "You told me that when you told your sister that you wanted to take Star Shine as a student, she was less than thrilled. Perhaps you should ask again what was wrong. And the whole truth this time."

Luna thinks about this for a moment than says. "Only if you come with me Stygian. I always feel better when you're around."

"As you wish M'lady." Stygian replies with a dashing smile.

They Teleported to the throne room which was empty, save the few guards.

"Sister might we have a word with you... Privately?" Luna stated, not requested.

Celestia felt her breath hitch. Luna and Stygian stood next to each other, with firm looks.

Celest nodded to the guards, she could not hide it forever as much as she wanted to, she would have to tell her sister sooner or later, guess it would be sooner.

"Luna, Stygian. I believe it is time to tell you something I should have told each of you at your returns... I was scared, and I didn't tell you but..." Celestia took a deep breath.

Nightmare screamed ever so loudly as she finally felt the foal pass out from inside her.

Her breaths were deep and hard. She might have not known a lot about child birth but wasn't the foal supposed to be moving, or whining?

She Looked up and down her slightly smaller form, past her cutiemark and down where the foal lay at her hindquarters.

It laid there unmoving, unbreathing...

"No..." Nightmare choked back a sob. "No... Please no... Don't be... Please... No, no, no, nononononononononononononononononononoononononnononononononononononono!" The queen of night sobbed.

* * *

 _What will Celestia say? How will Luna Stygian and Star Shine react? What is happening with Nightmare's foal? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find out!_

* * *

 **right what has happened to their foal?! And what about the song? Why does it mean so much to Luna?**


	6. truth revealed and what happens next

Chapter 5

* * *

Star swirl walked into the Throne room and looked to a Worried Celestia, not to long after Twilight sparkle entered the room.

"You wanted to talk to us about something?" Twilight asked. "Y-yes... It's about Luna... and... Stygian..." Celestia said shakily.

"What might it be?" Star swirl asked looking towards the princess.

Right before Celestia could speak, Luna and Stygian teleported into the room. "Sister I need to ask about Star shine... I feel as if there's something you're not telling me, and I want to know no matter what it is!" Luna stated.

"I shall answer your questions... This might be hard to grasp everypony but... I truly am sorry..."

Celestia's horn ignited and she used her magic to show what she saw during all of this.

* * *

 _Flashback Celestia's POV_

* * *

 _I walked in my sister's old room, I had just banished her to the moon. I stepped on a stone, making part of the wall roll back._

 _What I saw shocked me, inside was a shrine, letters, love notes, and magical Pictures lay all around._

 _I now was shocked beyond Shocked, these all said one thing and one thing only. My baby sister loved Stygian, who had turned into the pony of shadows... 'no wonder she went mad...' I thought._

 _I walked out of the room sealing the hidden room off from the world._

* * *

 _End flashback._

* * *

Luna stared at her sister mouth agape.

Twilight's face was much like the 'O_o' emoji.

Star swirl was stone faced, not sure what to think, his student, and his assistant were once in love.

Stygian was trying to wrap his head around the whole thing and once he did, his cheeks flushed deep crimson.

"But that is not the strangest of the whole thing... There is a reason I didn't want you to take Star shine as a student... I feared that if you did the truth would come out, and now I see that it has..." Celestia sucked in a deep breath and played another Memory in their minds.

* * *

 _Flashback Celestia POV_

* * *

 _I descended into the cave, for years I wanted to explore it, and here I was!_

 _But when I landed and lit my horn, something caught my attention._

 _'_ _that's Luna's hoof writing...'_

 ** _'_** ** _When you are old enough you might understand this, I am leaving you here for you own protection, if all goes to plan I shall return for you please forgive me for what I do. I shall always love you, my dear daughter Star shine, your father Stygian and I will always love you and one day we will all be reunited._**

 ** _I love you forever My Lucky Star,_**

 ** _Your loving mother Luna.'_**

 _I staggered back a bit, very taken aback by this. 'my sister had a foal with the pony of shadows? This is not happening, no, no, nope!'_

 _My attention was drawn by the faintest whining sound, I turned around and found the source._

 _"_ _So, you must be Star shine..." I picked the filly up and rocked her back and forth._

 _I flew out of the cave and looked towards my imprisoned sister. "Oh, Luna what have you hidden..." I flew to a small town and left the filly at the orphanage with a note, on it I had written her name, I used my mouth to write this, not wanting somepony to recognize my hoof writing._

 _I looked back at her and then took off._

* * *

 _End flashback._

* * *

Twilight fainted from the news, the Daughter of Luna had been living just a few blocks away from her for years!

Star swirl's expression hadn't changed in the slightest.

Luna's eye were wide, it all made sense to her now.

The song, her love of night, her looks, the memories.

Stygian looked at Luna as if asking. 'is she mad?' But Luna's face said otherwise.

"So, let me see if I've got this all... I and Luna had a romance at one time, from that came a foal, and Luna's banishment... then you found our foal, Luna returned, and you tried to what? Just sweep this under the rug?!" Stygian asked outraged.

Celestia sighed. "Yes."

Luna's breathing was long deep breaths and sweat dotted her forehead.

"Why?" was all she could ask, as her body trembled. "I'm sorry... I should have told you sooner... then this mess could've been avoided..." Celestia said.

"Should have told me?!" Luna snapped. "YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE ALL YOU COULD TO RAISE HER! YOUR NEICE! AND ALL YOU DID WAS DUMP HER OFF AT AN ORPHANGE! HOW DARE YOU! THIS IS WRONG CELESTIA, SHE IS FAMILY! AND YOU SHOULD'VE TREATED HER AS SUCH! YOU TREAT THAT POMPUOS PRICK BLUEBLOOD BETTER THAT YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!"

Luna's blood boiled hot, and she yelled so loud it woke Star shine.

The 9-year-old teleported across the castle and into the throne room, not believing her ears.

"Tell me it isn't true what you did Princess...?!" Star asked shakily. "It is all true..."

Star shine looked at Luna, then to Stygian. She sucked in a deep breath and looked to Luna, her mother.

"I understand why you did that..." She tried not to cry and said. "Mother." A smile crossed Her lips as well as Luna's. "And I'm not mad at either of you... Father! So... this means... I'm an Alicorn?" Star shine asked shakily.

Luna brought her and Stygian into a bone crushing hug. "Yes! Yes... My darling... Daughter!" Luna sobbed, although the words seemed odd, they felt Right.

With that Luna dispelled the spell and wings became Visible on Star shine's back.

After the tight hug Star shine stepped back and ruffled her feathers, it felt oddly right.

"No wonder I could never sleep on my back comfortably!"

Everypony Chuckled at Star shine's joke.

"So, does this mean I'm a princess now? Because I don't what I'd be princess of..." Star said. "Yes, I do believe you were one from birth... But what you are Princess of is unknown... For now, I'm glad to have you back!" Luna said hugging the girl once again.

"Perhaps the Princess of Stars?" Stygian said. "Dunno... Right now, even as a Princess I don't really want to be Princess of anything." Star said.

"Am I forgiven for my past mistakes?" Celestia asked head hung low. Star shine did her best regal walk towards Celestia and cleared her throat putting a hoof under Celestia's chin and tilting it up.

"My first royal Decree is that you are not too beat yourself up over this! Any of you! I shan't have it auntie!" Star shine smiled widely, Celestia smiled and stood to her full height.

"As you wish." They all bowed making Star giggle.

"Come we shall tell the Castle staff in the morning, for now, I'd like to spend some quality time with you." Luna said nuzzling the filly. "As would I, I'd love to get to know my daughter Better." Stygian smiled.

Celestia watched them go with a smile, as they walked out Luna draped a wing over them and pulled them all the closer to her.

"I believe you made the right decision without my Aid Celestia..." Star swirl said, although she was much older than him, he still saw her as a young mare. "I think so..." Celestia smiled, the most genuine smile she'd ever had.

Poor Twilight was still out cold until Discord dumped a bucket of ice cubes on her, waking the poor mare.

* * *

Deep in the Everfree.

* * *

'No' seemed to be the only world that left Nightmares lips, as she cradled the still foal in her hooves, her tears falling freely.

She gently cleaned the foal off, hoping something would bring the new born back but nothing worked.

So, Nightmare just laid there and let her tears fall from her eyes. They trailed down he muzzle, some dripping onto the foal.

Its coat was Lavender, and its mane was navy blue and a darker lavender.

A tear trailed down Nightmare's muzzle, and landed on the foal's nose.

It twitched in her hooves, and shook a bit letting out a small whine.

Nightmare gazed down at this life she had brought into the world, now realizing it was a filly, a filly who whined and fussed, but ever so slightly.

She rocked the foal gently in her hooves, its whines turning into coo's. "You scared Mama..." She whispered as a smile spread across her muzzle. 'she hadn't been dead! Just sleeping...' Nightmare thought but then the Filly did something that made her heart sieze.

The filly yawned and rubbed one eye with her little hoof cutely, her lips smacked, and she slowly opened her eyes and stared up at her very messy mother.

Her eyes were not red or teal, glowing or slits. They were as normal as eyes got, and Icey blue Shining as the stars themselves.

Shadow slowly entered the room, and stared with wonder at the filly.

"What shall we call her?" His voice broke Nightmare from her trance. "...Star..."

"hmmm... It does fit her doesn't it." He whispered as the filly drifted back to sleep.

Moon Nuzzled the top of the Filly's head near her horn.

Nightmare held the filly for a long while, and then she awoke once again, still quite as ever. Her gentle fussing melted the Nightmare's heart.

After the filly nursed and put to bed in the cradle her father had made via spells.

It was large and looked like a crescent moon, with a light red lacey shawl over it, with black pillows and deep blue blanket.

As Nightmare laid the filly down in the very large bed, big enough for the foal to grow and move.

She placed a kiss on her head, and leaned against Shadow, as they watched their tiny Filly sleep.

* * *

 **Alright so, that was O_o! Ok, you can go now Discord thanks for that!**

 _Author note: now that the truth is known what will happen? When will Nightmare Moon and Shadow make their move? What will Star Shine's adopted parents think? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find out!_


	7. Annoncement

Chapter 6

* * *

Twilight Looked at the princess and then back to Star swirl and then the door where Luna, Stygian, and Star shine left.

"Wait... what... just... happened?!" Twilight asked.

Celestia chuckled and said. "That my Twilight sparkle, is a happy family."

She sat there looking between the Princess, Star swirl, and the door.

" _So... for the past few years... I have been living next to Luna's daughter... Celestia's Biological niece... and she looks younger than me but is actually... 10,009 YEARS OLD!?_ " Twilight thought, and would have fainted once again had Discord not dumped more ice-cold water on her. "DIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSCORD!" She yelled at him, this made Celestia Chuckle, but had they paid more attention to her they would've seen the small blush on her cheeks.

After Luna, Stygian, and Star shine had made it back to Star's quarters, all the while being in a bone crushing wing hug from the princess of the night, all that time was not wasted just walking, no they talked the whole time!

"So... You've studied the moon and stars since you were?" Stygian asked. "Ha-ha Since I was 3, maybe sooner, but that's as far as I recall." Star shine giggled.

"Truly?" Luna asked as they sat near the Fire place. "Yeah, it makes sense why I like the night and You so much mom!" Star smiled. "So, when are we going to tell Equestria about... Me?" Star shine asked fluttering her wings a bit.

"The day after tomorrow. I know you'll be fine, First the castle staff and then, Equestria." Luna said.

"Ok... wait should I tell my...Foster parents?" Star asked, letting out a yawn. "I believe you should, I'd think they'd like to see what a fine young mare you've become!" Stygian smiled at the young girl.

When Star Shine awoke the next morning at first, she thought that everything had happened the night been a dream. Princess Luna her mother? Princess Celestia her aunt? It seemed so unreal. But when she got out of bed to stretch herself she realized that she had WINGS! She was an alicorn! And more important she knew who her parents were! But she also worried. What would Salon and Rock Layer say? True, they were not her biological parents, but they had raised her. She did not want them to think that she was ungrateful. She decided to ask her mother and father what she should do.

It was early morning and Luna & Stygian were having breakfast with Celestia. Star swirl and Twilight were still there, and Discord was laughing about the whole affair. Star Shine listened to what he said.

"I mean seriously Celestia why would you keep your niece a secret from her own mother? It is so laughable! Didn't you ever think that having the child around might have helped her adjust to modern life?" Discord said laughingly.

"Discord that is ENOUGH! I was still a bit unstable and confused when I returned from my banishment! I firmly believe that my sister did what was BEST!" Luna talking in not quite the royal Canterlot voice but close.

"I agree with Luna." Stygian replied calmly "She was just adjusting to life in the modern world. A child she could barely remember would've been difficult to handle."

"I agree with both mother and father." Star Shine says boldly "I have heard of you mister Discord as well as seen what you've done in Ponyville, and I must say that I would not have thought that you would talk about my aunt or parents in that way."

Discord was shocked by the boldness of the foal, while Twilight and Star swirl were both laughing at how bluntly Star Shine had talked to Discord.

"Well, I must say that Star Shine has certainly inherited her parents boldness." Twilight remarked

"Indeed so young Twilight." Star swirl replied. "And her mother's talent for the night. Perhaps she will be taking on duties as another princess of the night."

"Please don't refer to me as 'princess'. I asked that last night. I maybe an alicorn but I certainly don't feel like a princess." Star Shine said looking down

"I felt the same way when I first became a princess." Twilight kindly said. "But now that your wings are no longer hidden by a spell it won't be long before other ponies find out."

"Well, before we do anything else, can I find out how you and father met mother?" Star Shine asked hopeful.

"My lucky star, I wish I could answer your question for you have a right to know. But I have only just remembered that I had a relationship with Stygian and got pregnant by him with you. But unfortunately, that is all I remember."

"And unfortunately because of my madness I was banished before she told me about it." Stygian explained "And I am just beginning to remember our relationship myself. But unfortunately, not exactly how we met."

"I do." Star swirl said.

"As do I." Celestia says "Although at the time it seemed more like a young crush."

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _Star swirl was in a schoolroom inside the old castle (which would later be known as the castle of the two sisters) teaching young princesses Celestia and Luna. Celestia had a light pink Mane & tail and Luna had a light blue mane & tail. They were not quite old enough to have enough magic in their bodies to have them floating in an invisible wind. Star swirl was explaining the mechanics of moving the sun and moon when a scrawny little unicorn came in._

 _"Star swirl pardoned the interruption but I have-"_

 _"What is it Stygian?! Can't you see that I am teaching my students?!"_

 _"Yes sir. But you had asked me to research what I could about the monsters known as the 'sirens'. Well I have, and this should help you and the other pillars of harmony defeat them." Stygian says meekly although while speaking he had hardly taken his eyes off of the younger alicorn sister._

 _This however, went unnoticed by Star swirl but he said in ungrateful voice:_

 _"Well, I needed this information...but don't make a habit of interrupting my LESSONS! Celestia, Luna, we'll have to continue this lesson later!"_

 _At that Star swirl left. Stygian bowed to both royal sisters while giving Luna a rare happy smile. This had caused Luna to blush, while her sister gave her a playful shove. After which Stygian left._

* * *

 _End of flashback_ _  
_

* * *

"Of course, there is more to the story than that, but I believe you ought to wait until your parent's memories are fully recovered to tell you." Celestia says finishing her narrative. Star shine nodded

"And I regret my behavior back then." Star swirl said.

"You were pompous back then." Retorted Discord with arms crossed and a smirk.

"Discord please." Star Shine said. "Anyway, I think that we ought to tell my adopted parents what is going on."  
She then wrote them a letter, not wanting to make an awkward situation worse.

When the letter landed on the kitchen table both ponies looked at the letter they hadn't heard from their 'daughter' in a good few months.

They opened the letter and read.

* * *

 ** _Dear Salon and Rock layer,_**

 ** _I'd like you to come to Canterlot, you need to see this in pony! But I'm going to tell you now. You'll never guess! I'm the daughter of Luna! I'm not making this up, I'm not nine actually! I'm 10,009-years-old! It's all confusing but I am happy thank you for raising me into the mare I am now!_**

 ** _Please don't think that I don't care about you anymore, or still don't consider you my parents! You'll always be mom and dad to me! I hope to see you at the announcement ceremony tomorrow afternoon!_**

 ** _XOXO, Your loving daughter,_**

 ** _Star Shine!_**

* * *

They stared at the letter, and looked at each other, their chances of becoming famous had just been dashed! No way would they go to this announcement!

Star shine paced around nervously near the throne room.

"Twilight what did you do when you were crowned? I mean come on you've been an alicorn for a lot longer than I have, so to speak and I... I'm so nervous!" Star shine said her wings ruffled on her back.

Celestia, Star swirl, and Stygian were back there as well, but none of them could calm the young girl down.

Luna then walked back. "We are ready, are you ready Star shine?"

The young girl didn't stop pacing, until Luna place a stun spell on her. "Hmm? What?!" She asked.

"We're ready." Luna said again dispelling the spell.

"We are?!" Star shine asked, her panic rising and pacing resuming. That is until she bumped into something warm and Fuzzy, her mother. Luna looked down at Star shine with a gentle smile, she nuzzled her forehead and whispered. "You'll do fine, just be yourself, besides there aren't that many ponies out there. It's all right." Luna's word comforted the filly who took a deep breath then said. "Ok, I'm ready!" Star shine said stomping her hoof on the floor.

Luna walked out followed by Stygian, her sister, Twilight and then after all of them Star shine. "-And now, I'd like to welcome my daughter!" The crowd fell into hushed murmurs and Luna saw the need to Clarify. "She was born to me and Stygian, before my turning into Nightmare moon, and was hidden from the world until my sister found her, she was left with a kind family in Ponyville and raised until now, but from now on she shall live in the castle with myself! And now my daughter... Star shine!" Luna said.

Star shine gulped, and walked out, onto the stage.

"Um hello?" She said waving her hoof towards the crowd.

Sweat beaded down her forehead and she then said. "It's nice to meet you all! I Ummmmm Know some of you know me, as a unicorn! But it turns out, I was an Alicorn from birth, and well I don't want to be treated better just because, now we all know that Luna is my mom... So, I'll do my best to be the best princess I can be!"

She sighed after she finished, and the crowd, as slow as it started, began stomping their hooves and cheering, as well as chanting her name.

She walked down and sighed, later would be the larger announcement.

And it came all too soon, Star shine had gone to her room to freshen up, but when she didn't come back after an hour, they began to grow worried.

Stygian slowly entered the room, so not to startle her.

"What's the matter Shine?" He asked seeing her staring at herself in the mirror.

"Do you think, I'm going to be a good pony, a good leader father?" She asked, as he walked closer he saw the tears on her cheeks, he might not have had the same connection that she and Luna shared but, he had only just found out about the filly less than a week ago.

"Of, course you are!" He said sitting next to her. "But what if... something makes me go... evil..." She whimpered. "No, no! you'll never be evil!" He said, putting a hoof to her back.

"You can't say that!" She snapped at him and sobbed letting her head rest on the table. He just gently hugged her, hoping to make it better.

After a little she stopped crying and fixed her mane, they went down to the main Fourier.

"Ok, are you ready?" Luna asked as they came into view. "Yes, I'm ready mom!" Star shine said trying to put on her best face, but Luna saw through it.

She said nothing as they carried on with the announcement.

"-and now my Daughter Star shine!" Luna said, the filly walked out onto the balcony, and smiled.

"Um hi everypony! I am Star shine! And it's nice to meet you all, I promise you all, I'm going to try and be the best princess I can be! So... Ummmmm Thanks..." Star said holding her breath as the ponies looked at each other.

She bit her lip, but then the crowd broke out into loud cheers and claps.

This made the royals smile, and Star shine let out a sigh.

* * *

 **Ok That chapter is done! how will the next chapters go?! What will happen! thank you to everyone who has read this! R/R PWETTY PWEEZE!**

 _Author note: Now that the truth is out how will this affect Star Shine's life? What are Nightmare Moon and Shadow planning for their counterparts? What will Star Shine's evil parents do now they know the truth? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find out!_


	8. Partners

chapter 8 of Shadowed Moon

* * *

Of all the ponies in Equestria were happy the day that Star Shine's lineage was announced but her adopted parents were the most unhappy of all. They had high hopes that Luna would eventually send Star Shine on some kind of Equestria saving mission with Twilight and her friends. Maybe even have her ascend to alicornhood like Twilight had though some great need. But no, not only was Star Shine a born alicorn, she was also princess Luna's daughter. There was no reason they could see of expecting gratitude from someone who had turned on their own sister. Everypony knew that Luna had been Nightmare Moon at one time, in and some ponies minds she could become her again. While mulling over this a thought came to Rock Layer.

"You know Salon, that the castle in the everfree forest is still abandoned."

"And as well as it should be! That place is teeming with Timberwolves and all sorts of wild creatures!" Salon answered

"My point is, if we could dig up some dirt on both princess Celestia and Luna we might be able to force them into stepping down. Then we take Star Shine back and train her to fight dragons and other creatures that make our land a disgrace."

Salon thought about this for a moment then said. "But ponies love both Celestia and Luna. Especially princess Twilight. Won't they fight back?"

"There are still some rouge changelings around. We could bribe one of them to kill Twilight and her friends. They are always after love, so we could tell them that once the Mane 6 are out of the way we'll assign them to the royal court. So, they can feed off the love ponies give to Star Shine. But once they finish the job we'll poison them with a dagger." Rock Layer said this plan so calmly that it scared Salon. However, she couldn't help but admire her husband's confidence and cunning. They started gathering supplies to head for the infamous everfree forest.

* * *

Later that day while Luna was trying to rest, she had a terrible nightmare. Nightmare Moon was coming out of the castle of the two sisters to kill her, and steal her child. Nightmare's voice was cold and inspired fear.

* * *

 _This is what the figure said, it their bone chilling voice._

 _"You thought that I was gone? I will be coming to deal with you Luna. Don't get to comfortable with that child of yours, she will not have you long. The world is not big enough for both of us! Your sister will be gone as well! I don't wish for the night to last forever anymore, but I think that I would be a mother to the child than one who has been out of her life for 10,009 years!" She said one last thing as a sick joke "Sweet dreams Luna, Sweet Dreams!"_

* * *

Luna awoke screaming. "No!"

Stygian hadn't left Luna alone. He was sitting by her bedside and he said in a concerned voice. "Luna what is Wrong?! Did you have a nightmare?"

Luna wept openly. "It was Nightmare Moon! She said she was back! And that she was going to get rid of me and take our child!"

Stygian a little unnerved by this said. "Actually, I have heard similar things from Shadow, my worse half. I didn't tell you right away because I didn't understand it, but now that I do I think that we should talk to your sister and Twilight. Because if they really are back, there's is definitely going to be trouble."

All of the sudden Star Shine appeared in her mother's room. She was crying. That stopped any present problems of her parents for the moment. Their daughter needed their attention and they were going to give it to her.

"My Lucky Star what is the matter?" Luna asked in a tender voice beckoning the foal over to her side, which the filly ran to.

"Rock Layer and Salon didn't come to my coronation." Star Shine said through tears. "I know that they are not my parents, but I thought that they would come to my coronation because they made me who I am today."

Luna felt sorry for her child. It was obvious that something was going on with those parents. Anyone would have thought that despite the fact that the foal was not their own they would still come to important events of the child's life. She decided that she would ask Twilight Sparkle about them. All the same she tried to calm the child down.

"You said that they own a repair shop of clocks, knives, and other things, maybe they had a large order to fill." Luna suggested, whipping her daughter tears away.

Stygian caught the look that Luna gave him to back-up her speech.

"That's right! Ponies are always breaking things. They probably were just too busy to come on such short notice. After all, you hadn't written to them for 2 months." Stygian said stroking her mane.

"That's true." Star Shine sniffles. "But I don't want to sleep alone tonight. Can I sleep with you mother please?"

"Well I have some duties to perform tonight, but I will cancel them. You are more important to me."

So that night Luna and Star Shine slept in the same room for the first time in over 10,000 years. And it was the most peaceful sleep either had ever had in a long time. But if Luna had known that Rock Layer and Salon were heading for the everfree forest meeting two great evils she would have been terrified.

* * *

"ARGH!" Salon said as she tugged her mane free from a tree.  
Once it was free she tumbled forwards and Right into her husband, which sent them tumbling down an embankment. Once they stopped rolling, there they laid in front of the

crumbling castle of the two sisters.

They got up and cautiously walked in.

Much deeper in the castle, Moon cooed over Star who was just babbling, week-old nonsense, but to the black mare it was the cutest thing ever.

Shadow who kept watch over his Family, from Timber wolves, Hederas, Manticores, etc., etc.

He saw the two ponies entering the castle, he watched them should they come to close to where his family hid, he'd show them, but if not, he'd not draw attention to himself, or more importantly, his family.

"Rock, what are we looking for exactly?" Salon asked eyeing the castle interior worriedly. "Anything with something that could ruin the image of the Princess'! A photo, book, letters, ANYTHING!" He hissed.

And so, they did, they found nothing in the Library, Celestia's room, the archives, art room, and then when they spilt up, He decided to Follow the mare not knowing if her weakness was feigned.

But, Rock strayed from the path he had been taking, and moved closer and closer to Star's Nursey, where she slept alone, and unprotected.

"Hmm?"

After he looked around the room, he took notice to the filly. "Well, well, well, did our naughty Princess have another brat?" He chuckled silently to himself. "Step away from the crib!" Nightmare ordered making him spin around to face her.

"N-n-n-nightmare M-m-moon?!" He gasped backing up.

Her eye twitched, she wanted to pummel him to dust but something about him told her not to.

After he regained his composure he said. "You're just what I've been looking for!"

"Sorry I'm taken." She deadpanned. "No, I don't want you! I want your help in defeating the princesses!" He smiled wickedly. "Ok, and what's in it for me? Hmm?" She prompted.

"I'll let you rule Equestria! But that is if you can help me first..." He chuckled rubbing his hooves together like a madman, er mad-mare... no... you know what I don't know he rubbed his hooves together like a Mane-iac. NO! ARGH! Like some crazy person!

* * *

 **So What will happen now that there this evil alliance? I hope you enjoy reading this now Redwallover 28!**

 _Now that Rock Layer & Salon are working with Nightmare Moon and Shadow what will happen? How will Star Shine react when she finds out the truth? What will Luna and Stygian do? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find out!_


	9. flashbacks, K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Stygian gazed lovingly at Luna, and Star shine. Luna's daughter, His daughter, their daughter!

He still couldn't believe he had a daughter with Luna and both of them had missed out on most of her life. that filled him with dread, they each had missed her first word, first steps, first everything!

But he had missed it all and had no clue of her existence! He felt terrible for letting himself fall to that low and missing out on his own daughter's life, but it all was in the past and here they were now, sleeping beside him.

To him they were the most beautiful mares in the world, and as memories of his and Luna's pasts came back, that felling grew tenfold.

Star nestled closer next to him and he smiled. "Good night my daughter."

and with that he let sleep take him.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _Stygian sat in the gardens looking up at the nighttime sky._

 _He had interrupted Star swirl's Lesson with the princesses! The princesses! The only Alicorns left! The two beings who controlled the sun and moon!_

 _He was sure he would be punished, but none came to him._

 _As he stared up at the lovely stars, his thoughts drifted to Lu-Princess Luna. Her short but cute waved blue mane, her teal eyes. His thoughts went just to the point of being almost inappropriate, at least with the princesses._

 _Luna was walking around the gardens staring up at her night sky, which no pony seemed to care for. 'another beautiful night gone to waist...' She thought._

 _"_ _AHK! HEY!" Stygian said as Luna stepped on his ear, as she wasn't paying Attention to where she was walking. "Stygian?"_

 _"_ _P-princess Luna?! I am so sorry!" Stygian tried to stand and bow but ended up tripping over his own hooves and falling onto Luna._

 _Both blushed crimson at this._

 _They stayed like that for a while before tearing their gazes from the others and standing up._

 _She smiled gently at him. "What brings you out this eve?"_

 _"_ _Just thinking, I like the night it's so much calmer, quieter and... So... So..." Stygian looked away. Luna looked away from the sky and to Stygian._

 _"_ _So, what Stygian?" Her head quirked to the side gently._

 _He stayed quiet for a minute then looked at her and quietly said._

 _"_ _...beautiful..."_

 _They both blushed but stared at each other._

 _A few months later their kindship grew to love, and Luna desired to ask him to the Gala._

 _"_ _But Tia! He's a good pony!" Luna protested._

 _"_ _True but he's also a scribe Luna! We're expected to marry someone of higher status, not a scribe!" Celestia stated firmly but Luna had a counter attack ready. "Oh, come I know that you are inviting that 'Discord' or what ever his name is thing! He's not even pony, but Stygian is!" Celestia's cheeks grew red at the mention of her secret love, Discord, she levitated a ticket to Luna and stormed out of the room._

 _Luna happily gave the ticket to Stygian._

 _The night of the Gala Luna stood at the front of the ballroom waiting for Stygian, Celestia was off dancing with some strange Unicorn._

 _She turned around when Somepony tapped her shoulder._

 _"_ _Might I have this Dance M'lady?" Stygian asked, the suit he wore made him look like a prince, or at least to Luna._

 _And so, they did, being the center of attention the whole night._

 _A few years later_

 _Luna and Stygian had been together for years, even considering courtship, But each time Luna would ask Celestia she'd say 'Luna, think of what the nobles will say! We must be careful to whom we wed!' Luna would always leave in a huff afterwards. Once again to tell her love that they'd not be able to Marry._

 _But over the months they grew tired of waiting for Celestia to approve of them._

 _Nervously they shared their first kiss._

 _And from that kiss came more._

 _And from months of those kisses, lead to one whole night of Bliss, for both parties._

 _Then Stygian said he was going to show a spell to the ponies of Legend soon. "Please don't leave!" Luna begged once again. "I must, but I promise to Return right after M'lady..." Stygian said as he walked the road away from Canterlot._

 _Luna bid him a teary goodbye not knowing it would be the last time she'd see him for over 10,000 years!_

 _But not the last Time she'd feel him, no, deep within her, weather or not she knew a life was beginning to form, a life formed from her and Stygian._

* * *

 _End flash backs_

* * *

Star shine snuggled deeper into her Pillow, her soft, warm, fuzzy pillow.

Luna giggled, she had tried and in vain to wake Star shine from her slumber, but each time the girl would snuggle closer to Luna, she didn't have the heart to forcefully wake her.

So, the girl slept like that, snuggling into Luna. Luna gently kissed her daughter's forehead above her horn.

Star shine squirmed a bit and blinked sleepily. "mom?" She croaked, Morning Star was a very tousled mess. "Yes, my lucky Star." Luna asked looking down at the girl's sleepy eyes.

"Uh, your wing hug is kinda making it hard to breathe!" She squeaked. Luna hadn't realized that she'd kept her daughter in her wing grip the whole night, but after hearing this she folded her wing back to her own side.

The pair made their down stairs to the dining hall, where quite the sight was.

Celestia and Discord sat on cotton candy clouds, across from each other, laughing, giggling and so on.

But that wasn't what struck the mother daughter duo as odd.

As they were laughing, they would give the other a bite of chocolate Cake, as _sweet_ as it was, Star shine Didn't need to see such an act.

"Ahem." Luna lightly cleared her throat but neither her sister or the Chaos lord took notice to this.

Luna put a wing in front of Star shine, who kinda wanted to see what her auntie and Mr. Discord were doing.

"EHEM!" Luna said a little more loudly, yet their gazes stayed fixed on the other.

"I'd cover your ears..." Luna whispered over to her daughter who plugged them then Luna sucked in a deep breath.

" **GOOD MORNING SISTER! HOW MIGHT THOU FAIR!?** "

Luna's Royal Canterlot did the trick literally snapping the two of them out of it. Discord did Snap the two of them apart, from an almost kiss.

"Uh-uh... Good morning Luna... Star shine... Stygian." Celestia said in a shade of crimson, as well as the lord of chaos.

Luna had to giggle at her Sister, not long after she, Star shine, and Stygian were seated Star swirl entered the room and sat down, did they begin eating.

"Guess what Mr. Star swirl!" Star shine asked while giggling. "I've no clue." He replied.

"Auntie and Mr. Discord almost kissed!" the young fill giggled some more.

"I... I uh see..." Star swirl said looking around the table. Both Celestia and Discord blushed deep, deep, deep, _deep_ red. Stygian wore a look of 'oh, how I wish I could un see that' and Luna just looked Star with a 'why'd you tell him' look.

All of these faces were too much for the girl, she doubled over in laughter.


	10. hearths warming and mist mane

Chapter 10

* * *

deep within the Everfree forest.

Nightmare fixed the bow in Star's hair, as well as the little black crown.

The filly in turn puffed out her cheeks, as her mother picked her up and put her on her back.

She carried Star to a room where a Shadow bolt stood in front of an easel, and three pillows sat on the floor.

One was deep purple, the other was coal black, but the smallest one was blue with yellow stars all over.

Star was placed on that pillow, cheeks still puffed out adorably.

Once Shadow and Moon were sitting, the Shadow bolt began painting the picture.

Once it was finished Nightmare hung it in one of the many halls.

Just four months later, Nightmare sat Star in her high chair.

She then Levitated a bowl of mashed peas to the filly and began trying to feed Star. But the five-month-old thought it was a game.

She used what little magic she had and flicked the spoon.

She giggled when it landed on her mother. Who whipped the slop away with a napkin and tried once again. But Star not getting she was supposed to eat it, since she got milk not that green stuff, flicked it once again.

This went on for a while until Nightmare could take no more! She tried once again, if she refused again, she'd quit!

Star whined as it came closer to her mouth, her hooves couldn't knock the food away, no matter what she did.

Star getting frustrated with this sent out a burst of magic, searing the pea mash into the wall, and had Nightmare not put up a barrier would also be covered in the slop.

but Winter was especially hard for the new Family.

The cold was enough to drive them mad! But keeping a nine-month-old warm is a fulltime job, and so, they took turns of staying with Star and gathering food.

But food was scarce and that meant they'd have to get some, somehow.

But food wasn't just their problem, no, Large Timber wolves would take shelter in the ruins, or try to eat them.

Star shine however had never known a hearths warming such as this!

"Mmmmmm...Bfest coowkies ewfer!" She said mouthful of Sugar cookies that she and her father had made for her mother.

Luna and Stygian had grown close once again, in fact they shared a room. Star shine was ecstatic at hearing that her parents would try to find their old flame.

"Don't talk with your mouthful, or eat anymore cookies!" Stygian said taking the plate from her. She giggled and picked up the tray with cocoa, marshmallows, and other things to put on hot chocolate.

They slowly walked into the living room where Celestia, Luna and Discord were decorating the large tree, with an assortment of things.

popcorn garland, from Discord or in this case actual corn strung around the tree, and not popped.

Celestia was hanging different gold colored ornaments on the tree as well as lights.

Luna was hanging silver ornaments on the tree along with colored balls.

"We come bearing gifts!" Star shine smiled setting the tray with drinks on a table.

Discord snapped over and put whipped cream, sprinkles, marshmallows, and then poured the cocoa on top. "um... What?" Star asked, looking at the strange cocoa mix. "that looks gross!"

"Says you." Discord said nudging her horn. Star shine growled but then giggled using a small electric spell, sort of like a unicorn joy buzzer, sending tingles up his arm.

Everypony laughed, all but Discord who grumbled light heartedly.

"Here mom, we made these for you." Star shine passed the cookies to her mother.

Luna smiled and looked at the plate of Sugar cookies, picking up the half-eaten cookie, which Star had dropped after being scolded by her father.

"Oh uh... whoops..." Star shine said taking the cookie and eating it.

That evening was Heaths warming Eve.

Star shine Levitated her updated Hearths warming doll, since she now had wings, to the mantle and put it next to her parents, like right in between them!

Discord snapped and an upside-down version of himself appeared next to Celestia's.

"Ok, I know this is my hearths warming eve here, but, ever since I remember, we always gave one gift on hearths warming eve, and then the rest in the morning. So here." Star shine said teleporting the gifts she'd hidden under her bed into the respective party's lap.

Discord lived at the palace in a room he personalized.

"I understand, things can be quiet different moving to a new place." Luna said draping a wing over Star's back.

Just then Celestia burst out laughing, they looked at her with confusion.

"Oh, ho-ho! You should have seen Luna's first Hearth warming back!

The kitchen almost exploded she tried to make hot cocoa! And when she tried to decorate a tree she nearly cou-mhphnhp!" Luna put her hoof in Celestia's mouth to stop her from telling all _that_.

Star shine giggled at her mother and Aunt's actions.

* * *

"GET BACK HERE!" Nightmare snapped trying to catch Star who was flying on her little wings, Nightmare was galloping further behind since the hall was too small for her to open her wings and take flight after her daughter.

Star just giggled and flew faster and faster, and further from her mother's grasp.

Just then she ran into her Father who took her in his magical grasp. "Where might you be going little one?" He asked holding her in front of him.

"Da!" She tapped his nose.

"I see... you... caught... her!" Nightmare gasped taking hold of Star in her magic. "No problem, besides we can't lose this little trouble maker!" Shadow said ruffling her mane making the filly giggle and try to grab his hoof.

* * *

Soon spring rolled around, and it was both Star's birthdays.

* * *

Star shine smiled as she awoke to her aunt's sunlight.

She giggled and sat up in bed, and looked at the Royal regalia on her dresser and jumped out of bed.

She put on the horse shoes, breast plate and then she trotted out of her room to the dining hall.

When she entered she was greeted by a hug from two of her best friends from Ponyville, Star song and Star gazer.

Star song was a Pegues with a purple and hot pink mane, lavender coat and amber bat pony eyes. What made her special was how her feathers at the base of her wings was in the shape of a star. And her cutiemark was a gold music note over an upside down pink star.

Star gazer was a bat pony, with a dark blue coat, and bright blue mane, with teal eyes, which were normal. He had Bat wings and a Cutiemark in, well you guessed it, Star gazing. His cutiemark was a telescope.

She laughed and hugged the twins.

"I missed you!" They both said chuckling, releasing her from their hug.

"I missed you guys too!" She giggled Walking over to her mother. "Happy birthday my lucky Star!" Luna nuzzled her daughter gently.

"thanks mom." She giggled. "Now how about breakfast?"

She sat down at the table.

And over that afternoon, she was crowned Princess of Constellations, and a large party was held for her.

* * *

But the next Evening, in the everfree not so nice a ceremony was being held.

Nightmare touched her horn to Stars and her wings seemed to dematerialize! Salon and Rock layer watched in horror.

Nightmare placed her daughter in a simple basket and levitated her to Salon but, not before putting a sleep spell on her.

Salon took the filly in her magic, and nodded.

Shadow teleported her a safe distance outside of Canterlot.

Salon in her cloak ran through the streets of Caterlot looking for a certain place.

She looked at the Castle but, so many guards were around there was no way to get in and place the filly at the drop sight.

She then placed her at an orphanage instead.

* * *

When she was teleported back to the castle, Nightmare was outraged.

"you... did! **WHAT?!** " She yelled. Salon cowered low and bowed deeply. "there was no way to safely put her near the castle, so I figured..."

" **YOU FIGURED WRONG! THIS WILL THROW MY ENTIRE PLAN OUT OF SNYC! HOW DARE YOU MAKE A DESOIN WITHOUT CUSULTING ME!** " Nightmare roared in anger.

"s-s-sorry!" She squeaked, But Nightmare was so enraged that she flared her horn and obliterated Salon on the spot.

"W-why's you d-do that My q-qu-queen?" Rock asked not believing what he just saw. A breeze blew through the castle scattering Salons remains.

"She disobeyed a direct order, not only was it disobedient but..." She clenched her eyes shut and walked away shaking her head. "That was our child she misplaced! We told her to place her at the palace! But no! She is somewhere in the city and who knows is molding her! She was to be around the royals from this eve on! So, we could help mold her into the Nightmare she was supposed to be!" Shadow snapped at him

him before walking away after Nightmare walked.

* * *

Somewhere in Caterlot.

* * *

The sleeping spell wore off on Star and she began to fuss.

A mare trotted down the stairs and to the door and opened it.

The said mare had a bright green and hot pink mane and a white coat with Blue eyes, her cutiemark was a cradle.

"Oh, my!" She levitated Star up to eye level and hushed her.

Star sniffed and whined gently. "I wan' my mwamwa!" She began crying once again. "Oh, sh-sh it's ok. I know I know, it's all right."

She walked into her room and placed the filly in a crib near her bed. "Do you have a name little one?" She knew it was foolish to ask the child but was shocked when she whipped her eye and said. "S-star..."

Her eyes widened, and she told the girl goodnight.

She looked at the basket and didn't see much other than a necklace with a star and moon, both were lightly covered by a small piece of black lace. And a crochet doll, it was black with teal buttons for eyes, and had a star filled mane, like Luna's but much darker. And a star covered blanket but that was all.

Kats cradle walked back inside her room and looked at the sleeping filly who had moon light shining over her, had Kats been paying more attention to the filly she might've seen the faint silhouette of her hidden wings, or that her mane was slightly misty.

* * *

 **So why is Star's mane misty? who knows! join for the next chapter.**

 _Author note Now that Nightmare Moon and Shadow's child is starting to show intelligence what will happen? And will Rock Layer prove to be a reliable ally to them? Keep reading to find out, but feel free to review guesses!_


	11. Missing them, sweet dreams!

Shadowed Moon

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

Star Shine had been so happy during Hearts Warming Eve and spending the New Year with her parents, aunt Celestia, Discord, Twilight Sparkle, and Starswirl that for awhile it seemed that there would be no more problems for the budding family. Young Star Shine even asked Celestia and Discord when they would stop fooling around and get married. This had caused both of them to blush from head to tail. Both Luna and Stygian told their daughter that it is a couple's right to decide when or if they get married.

"Well they sure kiss each a lot." Was Star Shine's reply with an agitated sigh.

"That is quite enough of that Star Shine." Starswirl said. "You should listen to your parents and respect your elders."

After Starswirl said that, it got Star Shine thinking about Rock Layer and Salon her adopted parents. She had written them to invite them to Canterlot castle to celebrate Hearts Warming Eve and New Years with the rest of her family, they never even wrote back.

One night after one of her lessons with her mother Luna noticed that Star Shine was sad. So she asked: "My lucky star, what's the matter now?"

"I wrote Rock Layer and Salon inviting them to celebrate Hearts Warming Eve with us, and they never even wrote back! What's going on? Did I do something bad to make them hate me?" She asked with tears starting to spill from her eyes.

Luna feels sorry for her daughter. She wants to shield her from every possible pain, but this is something that cannot be answered easily. Still, she tries to make up a good excuse.

"The letters came back here didn't they?" Star Shine nods and Luna continued. "That means that they moved. You said that they lived in a big house. But with you living here the house probably seemed too big to them. So, they moved to start their repair business somewhere else in Equestria. Wherever they moved to they might have so much new business that they haven't had time to write you. I'll have Twilight look into it. So please dry your eyes."

Star Shine calms down after that and goes to sleep by her mother's side. Luna hated lying to her daughter but it was the only way to stop her from crying. The truth was, she had asked Twilight about them months ago. And she didn't like what she had to say.

Twilight informed Luna that on the day of Star Shine's coronation Rock Layer and Salon had closed up their shop and no pony has seen them since. Not only that but it seems that for awhile her daughter had had a strutting problem when she spoke. Other fillies and colts had made fun of Star Shine because of of it. Twilight had given her private speech lessons and eventually she could talk normally. The odd thing was that when she introduced Star Shine to her pupil Starlight Glimmer her parents acted differently towards Twilight. Unfortunately Luna knew what that likely meant. They had been hoping that Twilight would take Star Shine on as a pupil because of the time she spent teaching her how to talk. But when it became apparent that she would not take her on as a student, they lost interest in keeping in contact with Twilight. It also explained why they were so eager to have Luna become her teacher. They knew about Twilight's history with Celestia and where that her. If Luna took on Star Shine as her student and she did something that made her famous, then they be famous too, being her parents. But when it turned out that Star Shine was Luna's daughter that hope was dashed! The thing Luna worried about now was what were Rock Layer and Salon up to now? And how would it affect her family?

Luna shook her head in attempt to clear the thoughts from her mind. She would do all in her power to keep her lucky Star safe, even if that meant lying to keep her happy.

Star Shine meanwhile, was having a nightmare.

* * *

 _In it she saw an alicorn who looked like a monstrous version of her mother, and beside it was a filly like her but a nightmarish version. The filly spoke in a harsh voice to her saying: "Don't get too comfortable with that family of yours, we're coming for you! And you'll be a lot better off with US than THEM!"_

 _"No! My mother and aunt will stop you!" Star Shine shouted angrily._

 _"Do you really think that they truly care about you?" The adult asks amused. "Why were you left alone for over a 1,000 years then? Why do they hide secrets from you?! Hmm?"_

 _"Stop it!_ _Stop it! Stop it!_ _Stop it! Stop it!_ _Stop it! Stop it!_ _Stop it!_ _Stop it!_ _Stop it!_ _Stop it!_ Stop it! _STOP IT!" Star Shine shouted putting her hooves over her ears and crying._

 _"Star Shine wake up! Your having a nightmare!" Luna's voice cut through the nightmare._

* * *

Star Shine woke up in a cold sweat. She is still beside her mother. She buries her head into her mother's chest.

"It was AWFUL! Just AWFUL! There were two Nightmare alicorns, one adult, one filly, and they said they were going to take me away from you!" Star screamed as tears poured from her eyes.

"Your father and I would never let that happen! Don't worry my lucky star, I will ALWAYS be there for you!" Luna assured her gently stroking Star's mane, in effort to comfort the filly.

"You promise?" Star asked sniffling.

"Cross my heart, and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. And you know what they say about a Pinkie promise?" Luna asks with a small smile.

Before Star Shine could answer Pinkie appears through the door and says: "That no pony breaks a Pinkie promise!"

And just as quickly as she appeared Pinkie left, leaving the mother and daughter laughing.

Meanwhile, Celestia was having a nightmare about the past. A story even Luna didn't know about. But Celestia worried that this past would come back to hurt her family. Although Nightmare was using her cruel magic to alter the memory to her evil will, but not only was nightmare, a small foal was following her mothers hoof steps and didn't know better.

* * *

 _Author note with these revelations about Rock Layer and Salon what will Luna do? Will she and Stygian be able to protect her from Nightmare Moon and Shadow? And what is the past that Celestia is having nightmares about? Feel free to review guesses, but continue reading to find out!_

 **What has happened to Salon and Rock layer? And why is Nightmare manipulating dreams? Oh man...**

 **Error has stopped working wait for error to correct.**

 **(shakes head) Bbrbrbrbrbrbrbbrb! I'm back, phew I overloaded the old memory! But I'm back, Redwall has been doing a lot of the writing I've just been adding a few words here. a period there and then my note, also if you haven't read shocking Discovery (which is not related to this at all!) You would know that Redwalls birthday is coming! YEH! So, on that note I'm going to post this and let you enjoy!**


	12. Sick day

Chapter 12

* * *

A month after Star Shine's nightmare, some strange things seemed to be happening around the castle. For one, her mother seemed to have a voracious appetite, and that was putting it _extremely_ light. Discord jokingly remarked that it reminded him of Celestia's love of cakes. And for another Luna seemed to wake up sick most mornings of late.

"Mother, are you alright?" Star Shine asks worriedly. "You don't seem like your self."

"I'll be fine my lucky star." Luna retorted. "I have seen the castle doctor, and he is just waiting on some test to tell me what is wrong."

"I hope it's nothing serious." Star Shine remarks her ears lowering and a frown across her muzzle. "After having not long been reunited with you and father, I would _HATE_ for something to happen to you."

"Nothing is going to happen Star Shine." Stygian who has just entered reassured his daughter. "It is just a routine checkup."

"If you say so." Star Shine said before leaving not fully convinced that her parents are telling the truth.

Celestia and Starswirl enter the room from a different entrance. Celestia chides her sister:

"You should tell her what is going on. After all, she'll find out eventually."

"You mean like how it took us over a 10,000 years to discover that they secretly married?" Starswirl asked arching an eyebrow.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

10,020 years ago

* * *

It had been a few years since the Grand Galloping Gala, and in that time Luna had blossomed into a beautiful alicorn mare. Her mane and tail now had what looked like stars in them, and they flowed in an invisible wind. Sometimes she felt overshadowed by her sister. This was because the ponies seemed to appreciate the day and shun the beautiful night. But all she had to do was see Stygian and everything was alright. Like her Stygian wasn't appreciated by the ponies that he knew. He was a unicorn, a scholar, scribe, and assistant to her mentor Starswirl the bearded. But it also seemed like he was the only one who understood her.

Their dating had become more serious since the Grand Galloping Gala, and tonight Stygian said he had something important to tell her.

And so, in a secret garden known only to the two of them Stygian got down to business.

"Luna, I may not be the biggest unicorn, the strongest, have the most magic, or the title 'lord' or 'prince' before my name, but you would make me the happiest stallion alive if you accept my proposal of marriage?"

With that he took out a box with a diamond ring in it. Luna said yes. The problem was how to do it.

They couldn't ask Celestia to perform the ceremony. After all, back then princesses were only supposed to marry princes. So, using an illusion spell and a fake names 'Stella Galaxy' and 'Mound Tracker' Luna and Stygian were married.

* * *

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

"And I only just found out because I found him in your bedroom." Celestia remarked with a small smirk.

"And I made you tell the truth." Starswirl added.

"We'll tell Star Shine everything once we get the test back." Luna informed, true she had kept a lot of her love life secret and it had been over 10,011 years since she had this feeling of butterflies, and to tell the truth Luna was much looking forward to it.

"Then she'll know everything and there'll be no more secrets." Stygian said wrapping a hoof around Luna.

"We'll see." Starswirl remarked doubtfully.

Meanwhile in ponyville a strange stallion with a red coat, orange mane and tail, and amber eyes adopts Nightmare Moon's foal.

Much to The filly's protests.

* * *

 **So Why is Luna feeling sick? Will Star shine EVER know the WHOLE truth? Perhaps? Perhaps not? Who truely knows this is just kinda made up as we go along.**

 _Author note: what is going on with Luna? Who is this mysterious stallion? What connection might he have with the royal family? Feel free to review guesses, but continue reading to find out!_


	13. NOT ANOTHER ONE!

Shadowed Moon 🌙

Chapter 13

* * *

The castle of canterlot was busier than ever.

Royals from different realms of Equestria had come to the castle to get to know the new princess Star Shine better. Princess Cadence, Shining Armor, Twilight Sparkle were the ones that Star Shine was familiar with. However, dragon lord Ember and Thorax the king of the Changelings were also there. The sea ponies rulers were too wrapped up in an emergency at home to attend Star Shine's formal introduction into royal society but they sent their best.

It was all overwhelming for young Star Shine. And she was _STILL_ worried about what was happening with her mother. Star Shine hoped nothing too serious was wrong.

Thorax was trying to cheer her with jokes. And Ember made the remark that Star Shine seemed to be growing strong as an alicorn. Twilight Sparkle reminded her that it was time to go talk to her parents, aunt, and Starswirl. For she had heard from Celestia that the results of the test Luna had taken were probably ready by now. Star Shine excuses herself from the gathering of rulers, all of whom had a sneaking suspicion that something wonderful was going to happen.

More so Cadence who had a knowing smile.

* * *

In another portion of the castle Luna and Stygian were awaiting the results of the test. They wouldn't have to wait much longer though.  
Starswirl and Celestia were with them. Celestia tried to get her sister's attention. Celestia cleared her throat:

"Ah-em. I know you are nervous sister, but aren't you forgetting something?"

Luna who was pacing said:

"Forgetting something? What?"

Starswirl replies for Celestia in a stern voice:

" 'No more secrets'. Isn't that what you said? I think that you ought to get Star Shine so she can know what the test and results are about."

At this point the doctor Blood Pressure or BP as he was called. He was a curious pony, and for some reason Starswirl could swear he had seen him somewhere before. At almost the same moment Star Shine entered and asked if there was any good news about her mother's condition.

They Lunar Family entered the room, Star shine was really nervous, and although she tried to keep it hidden, the fact that she kept ruffling her wings, a nervous habit of her mothers as well, was tell tale that both mother and daughter were nervous to find out.

"Well Princess all the tests I ran came back all good, better than good if you ask me." Dr. BP said. "It would seem as if your Pregnant Princess Luna!"

Two thumps were heard from both sides of the princess, both Stygian and Star shine had fainted!

Luna's face was one of joy, shock, confusion, and fear.

Joy because, well how do most ponies react to finding out such news?

Shock because she hadn't been in such a place in over 10,011 years!

Confusion because she didn't think that just one time together after all those years could get her pregnant as it had been so long.

and lastly, Fear, Because she doubted her 'mommy skills' were good, after all the last time she was pregnant, she had hidden it the _whole time_ even after Star was born she was hidden from all, it had been so hard, and even though Stygian was with her this time, she doubted if it would be better. she had left her daughter in a cave, and had it not been for her sister, Star shine would most likely still be in that cave...

All of her past actions scared her greatly.

* * *

After Stygian and Star shine awoke from their little spell, they all walked out.

Luna's face still showed all those mixed emotions, as her sister asked:

"Well how'd it go?"

"Well..." Stygian's face was rather blank at this point as he still tried to wrap his head around it all.

"Mom's..." Star shine had a bright smile on her face.

"...Pregnant..." Luna stated a small smile worming it's way onto her face.

All of a sudden Discord popped up and made a bunch of strange party noises, and clapped loudly.

This action sent Star rocketing up, made Stygian jump, and Luna yelp.

"DISCORD!" Celestia hissed through clenched teeth. The chaos Deity just shrugged and gave his secret mare friend a coy smile, making her groan and roll her chaos Deity just shrugged and gave his secret mare friend a coy smile, making her groan and roll her eyes.  
"This is very good new indeed!" Starswirl said.

* * *

The group walked back to where the other royals were, and now including 'THAT POMPUS PRICK!'! AKA Blue Blood...

Celestia sat at the chair at one head of the Table and Luna the other, Discord sat at a chair to the left of Celestia, and Stygian and Star sat on either side of Luna.  
The other Royals were spread through out, and during this time Prince Ruthford, had arrived since his train was delayed.

Star shine's smile vanished the moment she saw Ruthford her eyes shrunk to pinpricks. True a dragon had been daunting but the Yak Prince was massive!

Star just stared or tried to not stare or shake in fear, both were failed attempts though.

"Why Little Pony Princess Shaking? Is cold?" Ruthford asked in his loud voice, that did nothing to help how Star was, and Luna knew this.

"It's alright Ruthford talks like that all the time, he can be loud, and rather pushy but don't let it get to you, my lucky Star." Luna nuzzled her cheek snapping her out of her daze.

Star bowed her head, and said. "Um no, just caught off guard your highness, and might I add it is an honor to meet you Prince Ruthford."

And after lunch commenced Luna tapped her spoon to her glass and said:

"Ahem, Celestia and I would like to thank you all for coming to this gathering of Royals and many thanks for welcoming my daughter with open hooves- er arms, But Stygian and I have some rather joyous news, that we found out this afternoon, thus our absence earlier."

"Yes we do, and again we hope that you would still be welcoming to this news." Stygian said.

"Well what's the news Auntie?" Cadence asked while Flurry Babbled next to her, she had just began talking at almost 2.

"Well... Stygian and I are... Pregnant." Luna stated, granted she was nervous about how the others would react, after all when a new royal was born or crowned, the rest of the royal community needed to welcome them, so ties might not be broken between kingdoms.

But those were dashed when cheers and applause broke out from the group of royals, a wave of relief washed over Luna.

But through all of this the only complaint was heard above all else because it was said loud enough, most likely because said pony wanted it heard.

"NOT ANOTHER ONE!"

All heads turned to prince Blue blood.

Celestia's Glare turned deathly, as did many of the others. Luna's was one of pure rage, but none matched the face of Star shine, because it held no reaction, Blue blood was most scared of 'the little fly'.

* * *

 **Wow so why does Blue blood loath the baby so much? or has he always been like that? in Luna's words 'A POMPUS PRICK!'? Well I agree with her.**

 _Author note So now Star Shine knows she will be a big sister, and is getting familiar with some of the other rulers. But what about some of the other ponies? What do they have to do with the royal family? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find out!_


	14. Informanit

Chapter 14

* * *

A pony was heading into the Everfree Forest. He had had an illusion spell cast on him, to keep him from being discovered. He found out a lot more than he had ever planned to. A couple of times over the past few months he had thought about leaving his acquaintances, but after what happened to his love he dared not too. Figuring if he tried and they caught him, he would be killed. He preferred to take his chances with their moods while he was in their somewhat favor, then die trying to escape from them.

It was hard for him not to tell star shine, after all he had helped raise her from her infant ages, into the mare she was! But for Her to forget about him and Salon, it wasn't right, but he knew that she no longer cared. After all he'd seen how she reacted with the news that her mother might be sick, why would she care now? She had power, money, everything she could have wanted, He and Salon had tried to give her what ever she wanted though.

In the ruins of The Castle of The Two Sisters Shadow was still fending off manticore's, timber wolves, and other monsters from his beloved Moon. In the months since Salon's trickery putting their foal in a orphanage, he and Moon had once again became intimate. It was one way Shadow was able to pull her out of the pit of despair Moon had put herself in after Salon's folly.

This resulted in her becoming pregnant again. But that didn't mean that Nightmare Moon and himself didn't want their foal back. After all, when the time came for Nightmare Moon and himself were going to takeover Canterlot they wanted to have a strong brood to enforce their rules. And having Luna's (Nightmare's good half ) wouldn't hurt either. Still young, she could be influenced to give into evil. And they would have leverage over the lunar princess. But another reason Shadow wanted to stand guard outside the castle, was that Nightmare's hormones were acting up again. And she acted like she would hurt him to say the least, for making her like that again. While Shadow was thinking about these things the disguised Rock Layer returned.

"Where have you been? What has happened to our foal?" Shadow inquired his voice a low growl. Hormones, and depression don't bode well for The stallion who sired the foal, something Shadow found out a little after Moon's hormones kicked in.

"The foal has been adopted by a red stallion with an orange mane and tail. But I don't know who it was though." Rock Layer said.

"Then what's to stop me from reuniting you with your mate?!" Shadow asked angrily his horn flaring.

"Because I found out some interesting information about princess Luna!" Rock Layer replied quickly bowing.

"Like what?! Hurry up now!" Shadow ordered his horn still alight.

"Princess Luna is pregnant again! Everypony knows about her and Stygian's relationship! Prince Blueblood was not happy about the news though. I don't think he likes the idea of Luna having an heir in case something happens to her and Celestia. It was bad enough when Twilight became princess. I did some research while disguised and I went to the Canterlot archives. The sisters are immortal yes, but they can die if given the right poison or mortality wounded. I think that that is the reason Celestia made Twilight a princess. She has no children, and if something happens to her someone to raise the sun." Rock Layer explained. ' _as can any alicorn die if mortally injured..._ ' he thought.

"Well, this is some useful information. We better inform my mate of these things." Shadow said his horn dying down and a smirk crossing his lips.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU WHAT SHADOW?!" Nightmare Snapped from _her bed,_ Shadow had promptly been kicked out after she was pregnant again.

"Our spy has useful information, and knows a little on the where-abouts of our foal." Shadow stated. He ducked a beam of magic from Moon at the mention of Star, She acted as if he didn't care that she was gone, he did whether or not she noticed.

Nightmare Moon listened to everything Rock Layer told her then said: "So, little Luna is pregnant again. The foal could prove useful to us perhaps after their birth we'll take them, as I could use them as a replacement of what your mate _lost_! And this Prince Blueblood sounds like a pony we could do business with. After the foal is born you will recruit him Rock Layer."

It Moon knew that taking Luna's foal would be perfect, her whole brood, but it wouldn't replace the foal she lost, it never would, she knew that.

"Yes my queen." Rock Layer replied bowing nervously.

Elsewhere the red pony who had adopted the foal was making plans of his own. He didn't know what the abyss, as he was commonly called, had planned, but what ever he has planned wouldn't bode well for Equestria. And this foal could be the start of his gaining the throne, if in his care.

* * *

 **Wow Redwall has written another great chapter! I didn't really do much though, just this and that, she really is good! GO GIRL YOU ROCK!**

 _Author note Who is the red pony who adopted Nightmare's foal? Will Prince Blueblood work with Shadow and Nightmare? What will happen with Luna's family? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find out!_


	15. Blood Star & Night shadow

Chapter 15

* * *

What Rock Layer had not realized, neither had Salon when she was alive, was that young Star Shine was not ignoring them because of her parentage. While it is true that they had written to her saying her mother was sick, she _never received_ the letters. You see, Celestia was not the only one who knew of true parentage. The red pony with the orange and mane tail was not who he appeared to be.

He seemed to be an earth pony with a shovel for a cutie mark, but it is just an excellent illusion. In truth, he was an alicorn older than _either_ Celestia or Luna and if Starswirl the bearded might be suspicious of the 'earth' pony.

But getting to the matter at hoof, most ponies of Ponyville hardly ever noticed him and when asked his name for the few times he was, he replied 'Fire Blaze'. The oddest thing of all when he was living in Ponyville a couple of months he worked in the post office. He had seen Star Shine around town and had been interested in paying her adopted parents off into letting him take her. Knowing their love of money. But once Luna took Star Shine in as her student, he decided to change tactics. He decided to cause a rift between Star Shine and her parents.

He knew as mostly everypony in Ponyville (Twilight and her friends were on a map mission) that Salon had fell sick. But as no pony reads anypony else's mail no pony knew that Rock Layer had written to Star Shine to ask the princesses for money to get medicine. As unfortunately, the repair business was not making enough to pay for high price of medicine. Fire Blaze saw his chance in this. He never gave Derpy the letters to deliver, he _burned_ them.

As for Star Shine we know that she had been so busy with her night lessons she simply forgot to write. For she was so tired after the lessons that she didn't write. So when Star Shine four months after Salon's illness sent a letter by magic telling Rock Layer and Salon that she was princess Luna's daughter they felt betrayed. Which led them to try and find some dirt on the royal family.

Now, Fire Blaze was happy. Because like Luna and Stygian he had felt the evil presence during the solar eclipse. He knew in all probability that the foal he now had was Nightmare Moon and Shadow's.

"With this foal I will take back what should have been **_MINE_**! I should be _**KING**_! If I have to use a dark creatures foal then so be it! I will call you 'Blood Star' child. For you are a creature of darkness. And you will call me 'Night shadow'. But now, we are leaving Ponyville."

"Don't...want... to...go." Star whined curling into a ball.

"You are ready talking at barely 1 1/2! That is a sign of smartness and strength in an alicorn. But you have no choice in the matter. I am your guardian now, and you are going to do everything I say. That is...if you want to live." Night shadow told Blood Star.

She doesn't argue with Night shadow anymore. Instead they both leave Ponyville under the cover of night.

* * *

It had been quite a few months since Luna had definitely discovered that she was pregnant again. And the proof of her pregnancy was evident.

Her stomach was larger and she even more hungrier than ever! But she has been showing Star Shine on how to not only raise the moon, but also to set the stars in the sky. She was excelling at it all. And now she thought that it was time to ask Star Shine an important question. Stygian was there for moral support, as any good husband.

"Star Shine first of all, I want to congratulate you on you have been taking care of the night. But you also know that when the foal is born, that your father and I will have to spend a lot of time with it?" Luna asked.

"Of course, mother." Star Shine replied smiling. "After all, cousin Cadence has Flurryheart and I have seen how busy she and Shining Armor are with her. So I understand that you and father will _definitely_ be _busy_. Especially if it is an alicorn like myself."

"There is no guarantee of that my dear." Luna informed her, part of her wanted an Alicorn but at the same time she would be happy with what ever she had. "But I am sure you will love it just the same."

"Given the activity of the unborn foal there maybe two or more." Stygian joked.

"Don't even joke about that!" Luna groaned, one was enough, after all in the short time she'd raised Star shine, it was very, very, _very_ hard!

But all the same Stygian and Star Shine laughed. But little did the family know that Stygian's joke was about to be true enough.

* * *

 **Wow, so what'll happen if Luna has more than one child?! Will Star shine take it well? And who is this 'Night shadow' and why does he loath the other Alicorns so? Why does he want to be king? Oi overload!**

 _Author note Why does Night shadow have an interest in the throne? Is Luna going to have more than one foal? If so, will Star Shine become jealous? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find out!_


	16. Tana

After Night Shadow disappeared to the far corners of Equestria with Star or 'Blood Star' as he called her.

* * *

But it had been months since then, and Luna and Moons do-dates were drawing ever closer.

* * *

Luna had really hoped Her husband's 'joke' had not been true, but she herself was beginning to believe such a thing was not far from the truth, as it'd feel if she had an army inside her when the foal was rowdy.

But with her new discomfort came with new duties for Star shine, but also Stygian.

Ravenous was an understatement when it came to Luna's appetite, the Joke discord would commonly shoot her way at meal time was:

"What do you have in there an army of Changelings?!"

More often than not Celestia would shove him and give him a chastising glaze and if looks could kill, Discord would have been dead 100,000,000,000 times over from the looks Luna would give him!

* * *

For the Most Part Night-court was canceled save a few things that Stygian did, since his marriage to Luna meant he was now a prince. But he would Also aid Star in her Magic, but as long as it was not an Alicorn level spell, he or Starswirl would teach her.

Star shine had taken over the stars and raising the moon, just that little thing helped Luna greatly, soon though it would be her temporary duty, At least until her mother got back on her hooves.

* * *

But let's just say, Shadow was in a worse situation than Discord, luckily for him he'd avoided the mood swings but that's where he never knew what to expect, either Moon would be all lovey and cuddly or murderous and deadly, he could never be sure, but he could handle the latter not the Former, because well he rather not be smothered to death, opposed to being blasted by a beam of magic.

* * *

And Doctor BP, was in his modest home near the castle, sleeping soundly that is until began dreaming.

* * *

 _Dream_

* * *

 _"Tis good to see you Brother..."_

 _"Wha-what do you want?!" He asked nervously in that starry void._

 _The voice which was rather feminine, chuckled merrily._

 _"Hath thou forgotten our time in so long Lo? I would think that thee'd have at least a bit of recollection to who I am?"_

 _"Tana?! It has been years! How are you?!" BP asked happily._

 _"I've been well, as I can see you have been, but the news I have is not so merry, nor is it something I wish to come to pass..."_

 _The jovial merriment left her voice and it was cold and saddened._

 _"Well... wh-what is it Tana?" He asked worried, not often did she not sound like she was smiling._

 _"I'm afraid Yuroki has come back, and once again believes he should rule..."_

 _She said his name in Chinese, just hearing it sent shivers down his spine as if a jar of spiders had been dumped down his back._

 _"You mean... N-night is back?! When will he learn he won't be able to take over Equestria!" His hoof stomped in anger at the mention of his long-forgotten brother._

 _"Yes, I know he is quite fool, but in these current times and with the new power he has gained, I don't think we can stay hidden much longer..." She sighed._

 _"What new power? He didn't find some magical artifact again?!"_

 _"No, something much worse... You know of Luna's darker half as well as her husband's yes?"_

 _"Well Yeah I work around them every day! I mean not the darker halves but yes, I know of them... I'm excited for them, soon to be parents once again!"_

 _"Yes..." She said with slight sadness. "Soon will their dark halves once again, their second child in in a little over a year... But the first is the weapon he plans to use, sculpting her for darkness! And for Luna's new brood, I must warn you to protect them at all costs! We cannot let him get his hooves on them, if he does doom shall surely follow! Do you understand what I am warning you of Lo?"_

 _"...Yes... I understand... But this time don't sacrifice yourself to stop him please? I don't want to lose you more than I have already..." BP sighed._

 _"I will do my best, but he must be stopped... Such is the cost of our lives eh Brother?"_

 _"Yeah... Sure can suck sometimes, all right I hope to see you soon Tana!"_

 _She laughed merrily like a young mare in love. "As do I Flaming Halo, as do I!"_

* * *

 _End dream._

* * *

But She wasn't done, no, there were a few stops she had to make before her night was over.

* * *

Slowly she walked on air over to where Blood Star slept, not so soundly mind you in a crude little bed.

"Shhhh, Shhhh, Shhhh little one, it's all right, I promise you, your stay in his care shant last long, this I promise to you here and now..." Gently she stroked the filly's mane in a calming motion, and soon enough the bad dreams inspired by the fear of Night shadow were dissipated.

She looked across the Cave to Where Night shadow lay, in his true form, ice blue cat like eyes, a dark blue coat, with a navy and black mane.

He stared in her direction, but when he went evil all those years ago, and she sacrificed her physical form, not many could see her, and she made sure it stayed that way.

* * *

Her last stop was the Canterlot castle.

* * *

From there she checked in on Celestia, who as she had seen so many times over the years was lying in a very complex position, muttering something about chocolate cake, Discord, and her hate of tea in between loud snorting snores.

* * *

Then to the Lunar family, Luna was listening to the requests of ponies signing documents, Stygian was teaching Star shine a complex spell in the gardens, and she was doing rather good.

* * *

The mare smiled gently before taking off into the night sky to keep watch as she'd done so many times over the years.

* * *

 **So who is 'Tana' and what'd she sacrifice all those years ago? And what about Flaming Halo? What is he to do and why is he also known as Dr. BP? Oi, I feel dizzy... Head spinning falling down now...!**

 _Author note Now it is becoming apparent that there is more royal siblings than just Luna and Celestia how will this play out in the story? Just how many foals is Luna going to have? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find out!_


	17. Flaming Halo & the first Royal siblings

Chapter 17

* * *

Luna's new foal is due any day now, but something else is bothering the old royal advisor Starswirl the bearded. Why has Doctor BP taken such an interest in Luna, Celestia, Star Shine, and the rest of the royal family? He was over a 10,000 years old and he was no fool.  
He remembered something about other royal siblings BEFORE Celestia and Luna. And he decided that he would talk to this doctor.

He was actually heading into the medical wing of the castle when he ran into BP. He managed to hid his surprise and said:

"Oh doctor BP, I was just coming to look for you." Starswirl said.

"Oh, and why is that mister Starswirl?" Doctor BP asked.

"When I was still a young colt under Celestia and Luna's parents 'King Solar' and 'Queen Estrella' that they had two sons and a daughter prior to Celestia and Luna."

"Really? That is interesting." Doctor BP replies, with an interested grin.

"Isn't it though? Funny thing is, no pony knows what happened to them, they were alicorns so killing them would be hard." Starswirl went on.

"I don't see what that has to do with me?" Doctor BP asks, a bead of sweat rolling down her head.

"I can spot an illusion spell right away Flaming Halo." Starswirl answers. "My only question is why all the secrecy? Why don't you reveal to Celestia and Luna who you really are?"

"Because there are evil forces at work Starswirl. And right now I just want to help keep my family safe. And if that means lying to them about who I am, I will do it!" BP snapped, his vocal illusion, failing.

"Well if you promise to reveal yourself sometime after the foals birth I will keep your secret." Starswirl says.

"Thank you Starswirl. And by the way, Luna is indeed having more than one foal." Flaming Halo informs. "And keep that secret, as long as possible anyways..."

After saying that he leaves Starswirl dump founded by this new revelation.

* * *

 **Wow, other royals, what will happen? And more then one foal, this just got interesting like mega big time people!**

 _Author note Now Starswirl knows for certain who the castle doctor is. Will they be able to work together to protect the royal family? How many foals is Luna going to have? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find out!_


	18. of royal birth, of nightmarish birth

Chapter 18

* * *

The night started normally enough for Star Shine and her folks. She still saw her aunt Celestia in the mornings but for the most part she spent most of the time she was with her folks. This night however, some MAJOR changes were about to happen.

"Mother are you alright? You don't look so good." Star Shine said after she had finished putting the night sky together.

"I'm fine Star Shine I just-Augh!" Luna let's out a massive groan, and her face contorted.

"Mother! What is wrong?!" Star Shine shouts worried.

"Your sibling wants out!" Luna explained with a pant and another groan. "Get Doctor BP and your father as well as your aunt Celestia!"

Star Shine starts calling at the top of her lungs for help a rousing the whole castle. Everypony even the castle staff were excited to find out finally what the newest member of the royal family was going to be.

* * *

In the Everfree Forest Nightmare Moon was once again in labor.

Shadow of course, stayed away knowing how dangerous Nightmare was in labor. But he also sent Rock Layer in disguise to try and get Luna's newest foal, but he was not the only one that was trying to get the foal away from it's parents. In recent months, Rock Layer had managed to get the pompous Prince Blueblood into the Everfree Forest.

The prince didn't like anything about the forest, but when this strange pony said that there might be a way to secure his right to the throne, he followed him. Imagine his surprise when he saw the evil halves of Luna and Stygian! He looked ready to faint! But the two ponies assured him that if he helped them, he would be an advisor to the throne, once they took power.

Prince Blueblood argued that he was a prince already and deserved better, but Nightmare said that he would either do what he was told, or be killed! And so now both Blueblood and Rock Layer were heading to canterlot castle in disguise to take Luna's foal.

* * *

As BP headed to the room where Luna was waiting for him to deliver her foal he said to Starswirl: "I have a feeling something is going to happen tonight, keep an eye out for trouble."

Starswirl nods and wonders how things are going to play out this night.

* * *

 **Man that prick is on the bad side that's just GREAT!**

 _Author note so what is going to happen? Will Rock Layer and Blueblood succeed in getting a foal? Will Star Shine recognize her adopted father? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find out!_


	19. SHE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!

Shadowed Moon 🌙 chapter 19

* * *

The canterlot castle was a buzz with nervousness. Celestia would normally asleep by now, but her niece shouting about Luna going into labor woke her up. Discord the lord of chaos had arrived as well and was as nervous as anypony. He was hyperventilating, yeah he was that concerned about Luna's health and that of the unborn foal. Stygian had gone to the room where Luna was in labor and promptly fainted Celestia carried him back to the waiting room. Star Shine was pacing around. Would her mother be alright? Would she be a good big sister? What was new sibling going to be like? Starswirl the bearded was acting like he was reading a book, but in actuality he was scanning magically for any signs of trouble.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of canterlot castle the disguised Rock Layer and Prince Blueblood were trying to decide on the best course of action.

Prince Blueblood was beginning to have doubts about his association with Rock Layer and the two evil ponies of darkness.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Prince Blueblood asked "I don't like the idea of Luna having another foal as much as most of the nobility of Canterlot, but it would be hard to get the foal out of canterlot castle without no pony noticing. And if our disguises fail, then we'll _BOTH_ be in trouble! And I have more to lose than you, because I am a PRINCE!"

"Listen here you prick! You should fear Shadow and Nightmare Moon! The worst thing that princess Celestia or Luna would do is strip your title prince and banish you! But you anger Shadow or Nightmare Moon they will _**KILL YOU**_! They killed my mate over one mistake, and now I am going to get even with the royal sisters and that Star Shine for it! Because once Star Shine started studying with Luna she ignored her mother and I, and when we finally heard from her again it turned out that she was Luna's daughter! No wonder she ignored us! And if taking the foal of her mother's is a way to show her what happens when you abandon the ones that raised you!" Rock Layer exclaimed angrily.

Now prince Blueblood understood what drove Rock Layer to be loyal to Nightmare Moon the Shadow. Of course, if he had raised a foal and then it abandoned him and his mate if he ever took one, he would be upset too. But he wasn't really interested in that right now. He was now interested in helping this poor creature get his revenge on the royal family. They had no reason to drive the poor creature to do what might otherwise be considered a terrible thing. Maybe Nightmare Moon and Shadow weren't so terrible after all. At least, they never lead a into abandoning the ponies that raised it.  
After that conversation Rock Layer used his magic to teleport himself and prince Blueblood into the castle. Once inside he used another illusion spell to make himself and prince Blueblood appear to be members of the castle staff.

* * *

In the castle infirmary

* * *

"Easy does it princess Luna." Flaming Halo Or BP as he known to her as said calmly. "Your doing fine. Just keep breathing."

"I AM BREATHING!" Luna shouted. "When will the pain end?! I feel like I am being ripped **APART**!"

"I want you to push now!" BP said sternly, not fazed when the Canterlot voice was used. "The foal is coming!"

Luna screams were heard throughout the entire castle. Discord was literally falling apart from nervousness. Star Shine had stopped pacing and was wincing at the pain her mother was experiencing. But Starswirl noticed that there were other presents around that did not belong in the castle. Star Shine noticed this. And she asked:

"What's wrong mister Starswirl? You seem distracted."

Starswirl took Star Shine to the side and started telling her what was going on.

"I have a feeling that somepony is going to try and take your siblings away from your mother. And we have to stop them."

"What?! And did you say siblings?! I thought that mother was just having one!"

"Doctor BP told me that it is going to be more than one. And I have a very good reason for trusting him." Starswirl explained.

"Oh, really? And why is that?" Star Shine asked skeptical.

"That is not important right now!" Starswirl said sternly. "What is important is that we help your mother!"

Star Shine was not going to argue with Starswirl. Instead she followed him to see how she could help.

* * *

Back in the castle infirmary

* * *

Luna was exhausted. She had delivered a healthy young alicorn male foal. But what worried her was that she still felt the need to push. She asked BP why that was, and he said:

"It is because your _other_ foal is trying to come, but you're having a breach." BP said as calmly as if he was talking about the weather outside, but in reality this what was going through his mind:

" _Whelp this just got really real...!_ "

That made Luna panic more! She was having another foal?! Why in Tartarus was she being punished?!

"Please calm down Luna." Flaming Halo said. "It will just make things harder. Keep breathing, I'm here for you. _if you don't calm down it's gonna make this way harder than it's gonna be..._ " he muttered the last part under his breath, knowing his ears most likely would be nonexistent after this.

Flaming Halo place the young colt in a crib. It had his mother's Mane and tail. But he had his father's coat, and eyes.

* * *

In one of the castle hallways

* * *

Rock Layer and prince Blueblood were almost at the infirmary when Starswirl said:

"Stop where you are!" Starswirl commanded. "I don't know what you think you can accomplish by trying to foalnap the new royal child, but you won't get away with it!"

"Yeah! No pony is going to hurt my new siblings! I would not let anypony I loved get hurt!" Star Shine exclaimed stomping her hoof and snorting.

"Oh really? Then why did you abandon me and your other mother when we needed you?" Rock Layer asked even though he was still disguised.

"Father?!" Star Shine asked in disbelief. "Why would you want to hurt my other family?!"

"Because YOU are responsible for your mother's death! And if I have to take a royal foal or two to get revenge, I will!" Rock Layer said.

"What do you mean?!" Star Shine asked though her tears.

"Doesn't matter. Me and prince Blueblood are going to get by you two, and take the child!" Rock Layer proclaimed.

* * *

 **So now that Star shine knows Salon is dead what'll happen? and Luna's other foal is breach? I've seen way to many animals die because of breach babies, mainly sheep, not a pretty sight I can tell you that much, blech!**

 _Author note Will Rock Layer mange to get one of the foals? How will Star Shine cope with the conflicting emotions going on now? Will Luna's other foal survive? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find out!_


	20. Dark Comet & 'you have a filly and colt'

Chapter 20

* * *

The castle was still ringing with Luna's screams of pain. The second delivery was proving more difficult than the first one. Doctor BP (or Flaming Halo) was trying desperately to keep both of royals, (both living and unborn as of yet) he was worried that all his work would be for nought.

* * *

And the Everfree Forest

* * *

In the castle of the two sisters, Nightmare had had a terrible time delivering her new foal but when it was finally done, and this time it was obvious that the foal was alive. It was a male, and it looked like his father. At the moment she saw the foal she secretly hoped that Prince Blueblood and Rock Layer would fail in getting a foal from Luna. After all, this colt looked strong and if Luna had had another daughter she might be able to use her new colt as a way of getting to the filly. But for now, she called her mate Shadow. Shadow was a little afraid to approach his mate, but once he had seen that the foal was born knew that he was at least a little bit safe.

"What should we call this one?" He inquired

"I was thinking 'Dark Comet'. The brat looks like you can you see?" Nightmare asked, slight bitterness in her voice.

Shadow inched closer. And indeed he noticed that the colt did indeed resemble him. Still he felt compelled to ask the question:

"Do you think Rock Layer and prince Blueblood will succeed in their mission? We could use another foal to use against our other halves and the NOBLES of Equestria!"

"I don't care if they succeed or not!" Nightmare hissed teeth bared. "They could be KILLED for all I care! If Luna has a daughter we can use our son to lure the child to our cause!"

Shadow was somewhat shocked by what Nightmare had said. But the plan she seemed to be forming seemed to be a really good one.

If Luna new foal was indeed a girl their son could get close to it when they were older and perhaps lead the girl into the darkness cause. On the other hoof if Luna had had a colt like they did, then their son could become his constant companion and still lure the colt into the darkness. But he said in response:

"You are right. We have to be careful with Rock Layer and prince Blueblood anyway. They could still betray us at some time or another."

"I am not afraid of them!" Nightmare proclaimed. "You saw how easily I got rid of Salon when she took a misstep, I can just as easily get rid of those two!"

Shadow shuddered at the memory of what she had done to Salon. But still he didn't argue the point that Nightmare had said.

* * *

Back at canterlot castle

* * *

Rock Layer looked angrily at Star Shine. She was confused in asked in her tearful voice:

"What do you mean 'My mother is dead because of me?' What has happened to Salon?"

Rock Layer lunged at the young princess. He was determined to get a royal foal. He was not going to die like his mate. If this child had really cared for her adopted parents she would have answered the letters asking for medicine. But she hadn't. And when she did write them it was to say that she was the daughter of princess Luna. This filly was just an ungrateful wretch in Rock Layer's eyes.

* * *

In the castle infirmary

* * *

The filly was alive. Luna had delivered two healthy children. The filly was a unicorn. She had her mother's coat, eyes and her father's color mane and tail. Flaming Halo was impressed by this new development. He said:

"You have a new daughter as well as a son. Everything is going to be fine Luna."

But as he was saying this he noticed that Luna was not moving, she almost didn't seem to be breathing, a suddenly worry entered Flaming Halo. He put the foal in the crib with his sibling and hurried to try and keep life in Luna.

* * *

 **holy straw! is Luna alive?! Will she be ok *glitch, glitch***

 ** _ERROR HAS CHRASHED WAIT FOR PROGRAM TO RESPOND._**

 _Author note So now Nightmare doesn't care if she gets one of Luna's foals, what will Rock Layer think of that? Will Luna be alright? And how will Star Shine and Starswirl handle Rock Layer and prince Blueblood? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find out!_


	21. Too quite for my tastes

Aside from the fight of Rock Layer and his confused adopted daughter, the castle was unnaturally quiet. It was quietness that bothered princess Celestia. She had heard her sister's almost unnatural screaming. She wondered why Luna was screaming at such strength. She said to Discord:

"You stay with Stygian. I have to see what is happening to Luna, I do not like this quiet."

Discord didn't answer Celestia. He too, felt something was wrong. He nodded as if to say 'I will watch the brother-in-law, you take care of your sister and the others.' That was all Celestia needed. She hurried toward the infirmary to see what was happening.

* * *

In a realm that no pony had hardly ever visited, another female alicorn was feeling something in harmony was wrong. And so, she headed to the castle of canterlot. There was another alicorn was heading for the castle infirmary as well. This was Night Shadow, it was he who adopted Nightmare Moon's foal. He had put the foal to sleep, and afterward, he headed for the canterlot castle because he had heard of Luna's pregnancy and wanted Luna's foal to strengthen his own plans. He was sure that he could get the child after all from some inner sixth sense told him that Luna had, had a difficult time delivering her child. And the doctor would not be able to stand against him!

* * *

In the castle hallways

* * *

"Please father I don't know what you are talking about!" Star said dodging her father's attacks while trying not to hurt him. "If mother is gone I don't know why this happened or why you are angry with me!"

This time Rock Layer didn't hide his feelings and unleashed more attacks on the filly. "Because you ignored us when your MOTHER needed medicine! I wrote and wrote but you NEVER ANSWERED BACK! And when we finally did get a letter from you, you said that you were princess Luna's daughter! That was the only letter that we got from you, and it was like you were disowning us! And now, your mother is gone because of your actions!"

The words were like daggers to Star Shine's heart. She said in a tearful voice:

"I never received the letters! If I had you would have gotten the medicine! Is that how she died?"

Rock Layer lied with a straight face and said:

"Yes! You are the reason why she is DEAD!"

Star Shine was broken heartened she might have been the reason for her adopted mother's death. But that just affirmed her feelings to protect her new family. She started fighting more fiercely whereas prince Blueblood was not fighting the old unicorn Starswirl the bearded for although he was a unicorn he was not as strong as Starswirl.

* * *

In the infirmary

* * *

Flaming Halo was frantic in trying to save his youngest sister. She was barely breathing, and had lost a _lot_ of blood. As Flaming Halo was about to do a powerful healing spell that only he knew. But at that crucial moment a wicked voice said:

"I see the weakest of the family has given birth to some strong foals, but I should make sure that the maker of such foals can never do that again!"

Flaming Halo turned around. Front of him was a pony of a dark blue coat much darker than Luna's, wings, black and blue mane and tail, and icy blue eyes. Anger seethed in Flaming Halo voice:

"Night Shadow! You will not take any of the foals or kill our dear sister! Not while there's breathe in my body!"

"Then I will get rid of you first!" Night Shadow proclaimed an evil grin on his face as he charged.

In all of this, Luna was still as a stone. She was still breathing, but only just. Flaming Halo was determined to defeat his brother and even if it cost him his life he would save his youngest sister.

* * *

In a different hallway of the castle

* * *

Celestia was trying to get to the infirmary when she ran into an alicorn. It was a female like herself but taller than even her! She was a dark royal purple color in coat, navy blue in mane and tail, and garnet colored eyes. She could only ask:

"Who are you?"

"Who I am is of little importance. Your sister's life is in danger." The alicorn answered.

"What?!" Celestia yelled, shocked. "Then I must get to the infirmary!"

But the alicorn held her back, and said gently:

"Your niece is also in danger. Go help her. I will make sure that Luna is alright _I PROMISE_!"

There was something about what that alicorn said assured her that the alicorn would keep her word. The alicorn told her where she could find her niece and Starswirl were dealing with a pair of traitors. When Celestia got there she was shocked to see prince Blueblood and Rock Layer still trying to get to the infirmary. She shouted in her royal canterlot voice:

"What are you two doing?! Prince Blueblood why are you betraying your own family?! And Rock Layer why would you hurt your adopted daughter?!"

"She is no daughter of mine!" Rock Layer growled.

"And why should I support some new foal that is taking the throne further away from me?!" Blueblood asked finding his voice and anger.

"You both have no right to say such things! Get out of my sight before I kill you both!" She proclaimed and to prove her point she lit her horn as bright as it could ever be! And with that Rock Layer and prince Blueblood teleported away.

"Are you alright?" Celestia asked her niece.

"I am alright. But I worried about mother, she has been quiet for far too long." Star Shine said looking in the direction of the infirmary.

"I agree child." Starswirl said. "Let us see what is going on in the infirmary."

Instead of teleporting they walked. Because if there was another alicorn taking care of another intruder they did not want to interrupt a fight.

* * *

In the infirmary

* * *

Night Shadow had cut into Flaming Halo's shoulder with his Midnight blade, he was trying to bite his neck and in general was just trying to end his life. When it seemed as though he had the upper hoof, the elder sister alicorn appeared. She blasted Night Shadow on the behind, and when he was distracted Flaming Halo went back to his youngest. He was weak but he said to the unconscious princess:

"I do not want your foals and young filly to grow up without a mother." He paused to catch his breath. "This spell may cost me my life, but you have not had enough time back. So, I am going to do the spell."

* * *

 **Will Luna die? Will Flaming Halo die? Who is this Eldest Alicorn? So many questions oh boy what will happen next? Why does everypony want to take the young foals?! What will happen Will they all live? die? Oi...! I think I quit Viewers I hope you like it because this is overloading my head with all this drama and everything.**

 _Author note What is going to happen? What is the spell Flaming Halo is going to use? Will Luna make it? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find out!_


	22. We should prepare ourselves 4 the worst

Chapter 22

* * *

Night Shadow attacked his Older sister. Flaming Halo meanwhile, was preparing a spell that if done correctly would save Luna's life. _Even_ if it did cost him his own.

* * *

In a hallway of the castle

* * *

"Things have been quiet for _FAR TOO_ long aunt Celestia." Star Shine says anxiety is clear in her voice. "Do you think that something is wrong with mom?"

"I don't know Star Shine." Was Celestia's answer. Worry obvious in her voice.

"I think it's best to prepare ourselves for the worst." Starswirl said.

Celestia stopped going for a moment. And shot her old mentor a look that said 'Why would you say such a thing in front of the young filly? About her mother no less.' And the sad expression that was on young Star Shine's face made Starswirl regret that he had made that statement.

* * *

In the infirmary

* * *

The battle between Night Shadow and the female alicorn was at it's height. And Flaming Halo was once again at the crucial part of his spell. The female alicorn blasted the already battered Night Shadow squarely in the chest. They were both now panting and nearing exhaustion. The female could sense the other ponies coming so she said:

"There are three powerful ponies coming. And while you don't deserve it I am letting you go! But if you _EVER_ come back and try to take ANY of these foals I will personally rip. you! TO! **SHREDS!** "

Night Shadow knowing that the alicorn would carry out her threat and not wanting to face three powerful ponies as exhausted as he was from the two fights with his siblings, teleported out of the castle back to his hideout. Meanwhile, the female alicorn whose name was 'Tantabus' turned her attention back to her younger brother and sister. She saw the spell that he was using to save their sister, and started a spell that was strong enough to heal them both. She was rewarded by Luna's breathing returning to normal, and her brother opening his eyes. He was shocked that she stopped the spell! He was so distracted by this fact, that he didn't notice that Luna's breathing was normal.

"Why did you stop ME?!" Flaming Halo exclaimed angrily. "Now Luna will DIE!"

"Brother, wait. I-"

Before she finish her sentence the door to the infirmary swung open. Celestia and Starswirl asked:

"What is going on HERE?!"

While Star Shine only saw the still form of her mother. And could only utter a single word:

" _Mom?!_ "

The way in which she said it, was enough to break any pony's heart.

* * *

At Night Shadow's hideaway

* * *

"Well, I failed to get even one of Luna's foals. A minor setback I will _STILL_ become king of Equestria as I should have been all along. I will take my time. I have waited this long a few more years won't kill me. Once I get Blood Star properly trained she will help me over throw my siblings. And I will keep Luna's brood to enforce my rule! And if Shadow and Nightmare Moon are foolish enough to oppose me, I will convince whatever other offspring that they have that it would be more beneficial for them to join me!"

So saying Night Shadow was sure that his plans would not fail.

* * *

In the Everfree Forest

* * *

"What do you think Nightmare Moon and Shadow will do to us since we've failed?" Asked prince Blueblood nervously.

"I don't know." Rock Layer answered. "But if we don't return to the castle, I know that they will hunt us down!"

Eventually the pair returned to the ruins of the castle of the two sisters. Shadow was waiting for them. And of course, he noticed that they had returned empty hoofed.

"So, you didn't get Luna's new foal?" Shadow asked hatred evident in his voice.

"No." Rock Layer answered as prince Blueblood had lost his voice. "But we found out some interesting things."

"Then you will tell Nightmare." Was Shadow's response.

Nightmare was too happy to be interrupted from her time with her new colt, as he was not her Shining Star(yeah she still is upset about that whole thing). She almost destroyed Rock Layer and prince Blueblood for failing in their mission. And may very well have, if Shadow had not said that they had found out some valuable information. Rock Layer went on to say (as prince Blueblood had fainted) that Luna had had two foals, that Star Shine was becoming a fierce fighter, and that Celestia was willing to kill to protect her family.

"Well, the lost of two foals is bad." Nightmare remarked an evil smile curling onto her lips. "But it may serve our purpose better if they grow a little. And who's to say something might not happen to Luna soon enough? Get out of my sight! You will be deguised differently next time, you and that prick, because I still need spies right now! What are you still doing here?! Get out!"

Carrying prince Blueblood Rock Layer hurried out. He was determined that someday he would turn the tables on these two evil ponies, kill Star Shine, get rid of most of the royals, and rule Equestria with Luna's foals and Nightmare's spawn to enforce his rule. He was not sure how yet, but the death of his mate Salon kept this idea burning in his mind.

Dark comet fussed lightly at Moon's bosom. The mare glared down at the foal in her hooves and muttered. "Oh, shut up..."

No longer was her attitude kind to the foal, how could she let herself get close to a foal again when last time she did the foal was lost if not DEAD! She would never allow herself to make that folly _again_.

* * *

 **So Luna is ok! But why would Tantabus spare Night shadow?! He basically tried to kill her, Halo, and Luna! not to mention take the new royals! She should have but then again Everypony deserves a chance. After all Star light gave Chrysalis a chance even though she turned it down it was still there.**

 _Author note So how will Tantabus explain what she was trying to do to Luna and Flaming Halo? What is Shadow planning? What is Rock Layer planning? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find out!_


	23. Chaos lord, Solar princess

One week prior to this whole fiasco.

* * *

Celestia was standing out on her balcony watching her niece raise the moon, as Luna was in no state to, not with her foal due any day now.

"Hello Discord." She stated plainly, a small smile and blush on her face.

He had tried to sneak up on the solar princess but had no such luck in scaring her.

"Oh, you're no fun Sunny." He grumbled. "No fun hmm?" She sauntered over to him sashaying her hips.

He gulped and blushed at this, making the solar princess chuckle.

After this they just sat in silence, Discords arms wrapped around Celestia, and her head resting on his chest.

* * *

"Sunny?" Discord asked nervously.

She cracked an eye open and looked up at him mindful of her horn.

"Well, I was wondering... well if you... maybe we could... you know..." He couldn't seem to find the right words to use and stammered over each start.

"Yes Discord?" She turned around and stared up at him. He drew a deep breath and took her hoof in his paw.

"Look I'm still not great about all this harmony stuff yet... but... well I wanted to ask you... Even in my madness I know I held feelings for you... and... well... What I'm trying to ask, and I know this isn't the most romantic thing I could do... but... Celestia, Princess of the Sun, will you... Marry me, and let us spend our immortal lives together for the rest of eternity?" He asked Celestia who just looked up at him slack jawed and teary eyed.

"I know that was stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He slapped his forehead repeatedly as well as saying 'Stupid'.

That is until Celestia broke from her trance and passionately kissed Discord full on the lips.

When they parted, she smiled and breathed the one word he wanted to hear so bad.

"Yes."

They shared another passionate kiss, and he slipped the gold band on her hoof.

The couple held each other tight, and shared brief kisses as they basked in the moon light.

Then reluctantly Celestia pried herself from him saying:

"I need to bring the dawn, and if I don't go to sleep now I'll never make it through tomorrow..."

"How about I join you?" He said holding the door open that led to her room. "I..." She was at a loss for words cheeks bright red.

"Are you saying what I think your saying...?!" Her cheeks burned brightly.

"What?! No! no! NONONO! I wasn't saying that we! You thought that...! Oh boy..." Discord blushed when he realized what she thought.

"Oh... so, um... Discord, would you like to join me in my chambers...?" Celestia asked nervously gesturing inside her room.

"I'd love to Princess." He smiled.

They sat by her fire place snuggling closer to each other and falling asleep next to each other.

* * *

 _Author note so Discord has revealed his true feelings for Celestia, why didn't they tell Luna and Stygian right away? How will they react when they find out? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find out!_

 **Well Discord and Celestia are now engaged, how sweet! what'll happen next? Will the relationship go good?**


	24. It was done to keep you safe Celestia

Chapter 22

* * *

Tantabus the eldest alicorn didn't have time to explain anything, as Star Shine rushed into the room. She didn't even look at her sleeping new siblings, but went straight to her mother's side. It was all Starswirl could do not to cry as Star Shine said:

"Mother! Mother please wake up! You can't leave me after so short a time of being reunited!"

Whether it was her daughter's voice, or that the healing spell was beginning to take full affect, Luna's eyes began to flutter open. Her vision was still a good bit blurry, but she could just make out the outline of her beloved firstborn daughter. She weakly said:

"S-tar..Star...please don't worry...everything will be...alright."

After that she closed her eyes. But her breathing was normal. And that little sentence caused a great relief to both the one it was directed to, and the rest of the ponies in the room. Star Shine wept happily that her mother was okay. And presently wiped her eyes and look at the two foals that had been the focus of the whole evening. They were beautiful foals she had to admit, but she was happy that their birth had not brought tragedy. Celestia meanwhile, was focusing on the two older alicorns. She wanted to know what was going on. She spoke out boldly:

"Who are you two?! Doctor Blood Pressure I see now that the other form you had was an illusion! Why were you not honest with us from the beginning, if you meant no harm?! And you who are you?! I have had no knowledge of another female alicorn besides my sister and I, my nieces Cadence and Flurryheart, and my former student Twilight Sparkle!"

"Please Celestia you need to calm down. If it were not for Flaming Halo and myself Luna would _be dead_ by now. If you want to know who we are, why not ask your former teacher Starswirl?"

Flaming Halo was still too weak to say much so he just nodded. And so Celestia looked to her teacher Starswirl for an answer.

"Well, you and Luna were not the first children of King Solar and Queen Estrella. The first was a Filly Named 'Tantabus' and Dark in coat and mane, as well as kind in nature. The second oldest was a Colt named 'Night Shadow' and his twin Brother, 'Flaming Halo', whether he got that name because of his coat, or nature I'm not sure. It was after the birth of the twins that I -who was a young colt at the time- came to the castle to learn magic."

"But if there were other alicorns besides mom and aunt Celestia how come no pony remembers them?" Asked Star Shine interrupting the old unicorn's narrative.

"Well, some years after I came to the castle, Night Shadow seemed to think that he shouldn't have to wait to rule. He was pretty advanced in his skills and he considered himself stronger than either of his siblings or parents. He attacked his parents quite quickly and suddenly but Tantabus who had read his journal two days before, knew of his plans and had had the palace guards in hiding. They pounced on the ambitious prince pining him down. His father told him that it gave him no pleasure in banishing his firstborn son, but if he attacked his parents then he would kill his siblings so that there would be no challenge to the throne. So, with three score guards ponies escorted him away from Equestria. After which Tantabus and Flaming Halo told their parents that they would depart into different parts of land."

"But why?" Celestia asked bewildered.

"Because your mother was pregnant with you Celestia." Starswirl explained "And if he was going to continue to be a danger to the family, they figured that traveling abroad would be a better help."

"That is true little sister. But now, let us go out of this room so that Luna and the foals can rest."

So the group left the room. Luna was resting peacefully and the foals were also having a peaceful slumber as if nothing had ever happened, or that their mother had nearly lost her life, or that they'd almost been foal napped. And Flaming Halo said he would check again on them later.

* * *

 **So Luna is OK! YEAH! And Night shadow tried to kill his parents? Wow that must've taken audacity! I'm glad the Foals and Luna are ok though, I've never liked drama.**

 _Author note so now the secret is out. What else is going to happen? Why is Night Shadow so evil? What are Tantabus and Flaming Halo going to do now? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find out!_


	25. Memory spell, I knew all along! :P

Chapter 25

* * *

The 4 alicorns and Starswirl could have easily just teleported to the waiting room, but they chose to walk. It served more than one reason. The first, to see if there were any other intruders, and two to give Celestia and Star Shine a chance to get their heads around the fact that there were older alicorns out there. Well, technically two of them were still in Canterlot castle, whereas the other had run away. After a while Star Shine finally broke the silence. She asked Starswirl:

"I get that aunt Tantabus and uncle Flaming Halo had to go abroad to keep an eye on Night Shadow, but how come no pony remembered them? Even disguised ponies would wonder why their princess and princes had left."

"King Solar casted a powerful spell that erased ponies memories of the royal siblings." Starswirl explained. "They protected me from that spell with a shielding spell. So, my memory was not affected."

"But why did they do that?" Star inquired.

"Because if something happened to them after their daughter was born, they wanted someone who knew the danger of Night Shadow besides just Flaming Halo and Tantabus. Especially because they had to stay in disguise." Starswirl further explained.

"That makes sense." Celestia said "If anything out of the ordinary happened, you would have been the first to notice."

"But what would happen if they'd never became immortal, who would've known?" Star shine asked, and the other agreed it was a valid point.

* * *

They were getting closer to the waiting room now. Tantabus and Flaming Halo had not said much. They were happy to be out of their disguises and spending time with their younger sister and eldest niece on Luna's side of course. But they also knew now, that trying to stay disguised would no longer work. Finally they got to the waiting room. Stygian had regained his consciousness but was surprised by the appearance of the two alicorns. He might have fainted again, but Discord conjured up a bucket of water and splashed Stygian in the face.

"So, the prodigal siblings have returned eh?" Discord asked, the two elder alicorns shocked at this. "How do I know about them? The spell the King and Queen made worked on ponies, but I am the spirit of chaos. I have known about these two and the evil one since the beginning. I found it amusing that the nightmare maker that Luna had made to torture herself was named after her older sister. I was so tempted to tell you both of truth many times. But who was I to deprive you of discovering these things for yourself? But I think that the question that is worrying Stygian right now is: how is his wife? And how many foals does he now have?"

Celestia shot him a look that, could be considered murderous, and said _'You love me and never told me any of this?! You and I are going to have a_ **LONG** _conversation about this later.'_

"Yes. Exactly." Stygian said in a shocked and scared voice.

"It had been a close call. The first birth went off without a hitch. But the second one was a breach. The filly is alright, but Luna had lost a _LOT_ of blood! If it were not for myself and our sister she would be dead right now, and the birth of the new prince and princess would have ended in tragedy." He paused as Stygian looked to Celestia who nodded to confirm that it was all true, making the Unicorn gulp. "You have a new son and daughter." Flaming Halo replied with a smile. "Your son is an alicorn and your daughter is a unicorn. But we will have to keep an eye out for Star's adopted father and the ponies he is working for, as well as my _brother_ Night Shadow. Tantabus will help by staying in Canterlot for a while. Because earlier this night your daughter, sister-in-laws, and myself have been dealing with these intruders for the better part of the night. And Celestia I would suggest that you have a better training program for the castle guards and staff, they've slacked off over the years, so that these things don't become a regular occurrence."

Celestia nodded in agreement to what was said, and all Stygian could say was:

"What?!" Before once again fainting.

Halo looked to his brother-in-law and asked his younger sister, with a chuckle. "Is he always so quick to faint?"

"You have no idea." She chuckled shaking her head, Discord snapped a talon and Stygian was teleported to his and Luna's room.

* * *

 **Wow, all that and we still do not know the foals names?! Sheesh! Stygian you gotta get this fainting thing under control! How will he handle seeing Luna and the foals? Oi, will he faint then too? Will Celestia break it off Discord with his sneaky nature? I don't know but He might deserve it after all he never told either sister, that they had older siblings, so if she kicks him to the curb I'd understand. That kind of secret would hurt.**

 _Author note The previous chapter said 22 but I was tired when I composed that, and made that mistake. But it did have a connection with that chapter so the mistake was okay. I also would like to thank bluecatcinema for the continued support and reviews. So, Discord has known about the royal siblings all a long, what is Celestia going to say to him? Will Star Shine get a long with her new siblings? What will Luna do once she feels better? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find out!_


	26. WHERE WERE YOU!

**WOOO! We haven't written anything in forever! Redwall? Are you there? Do we have a chapter?**

* * *

Chapter 26 Where were you?

* * *

It was the next day, the rest of the night was uneventful compared to the beginning.

Star Shine was still having trouble believing that her adopted parents had tried to use her, let alone her father blaming her for her mother's death if the alicorn claiming to be her long lost aunt Tantabus was to be believed. The old wizard Starswirl could really feel the tension in the room. He also knew that Star Shine was emotionally and physically exhausted, so he said:

'  
"Star Shine, why don't you go rest your aunts and uncle have a lot to discuss."

"But I want to..." she yawned loudly, smacking her lips, eyes blinking tiredly. "stay."

"Go on Star Shine," Celestia said softly. "we'll talk later."

Star Shine was too tired to argue.

Once she left Celestia turned on her siblings, Discord who was still on a cotton candy cloud, and Starswirl.

Silence stretched between the group of royals.

Celestia staring at her older sister, Tantabus gazing before her with an indifferent expression, mind trying to find the proper words to explain to her little sister as to why they had done what they did, yet deliver the news gently. Flaming Halo unsure of weather to try to further Explain to his sister, why they had done such actions of decrepit. Starswirl looking between the royals, the ones that had trained along side him, and the ones he had trained. Discord perched on a cotton candy cloud, munching on a piece of popcorn, wondering who would fold first and speak up.

Finally, Tantabus spoke up, her midnight form sparkling with each minute movement she made to begin her explanation.

"Celestia, If Flaming Halo and I had not gone off when we did, and spread out his targets, your unborn life would have been in an even more fragile position then what it already was. Our parents even had to spread themselves. None of us could remain in the same location together for long, lest your oldest brother try his hoof at removing our lives. Harmony could not have thrived how it has if something had happened to any of us at that time when negotiations with the other nations were delicate. Oh, my younger sister of the sun, how I do dearly wish we didn't have to miss out on all the important moments in your life because of our brother's folly."

Alabaster ears turn backwards and pinned themselves that way. "As understandable as that is." The white princesses voice tried to hold a diplomatic air to it, yet came out annoyed and monotone. "Why would you live in hiding all these years, yet be such close advisories to us? To _me_?!"

"Celestia, it was necessary. We had to keep you safe we promised ourselves. We promised _them._ If harm of any sort had happened to you or Luna over these past thousands of years, we could never forgive ourselves of such a deed." Tantabus said, her voice level as her garnet eyes gazed sincerely to her younger sibling.

"No!" Celestia stood, stomping a hoof to the ground, her emotions swirling rampant inside her as the entire evening became too much for the mare to handle. "If you didn't want Luna and I to be hurt, Where were _you_ when we faced Discord?! Where were _you_ she turned into a Nightmare?! Where were _you_ when the dragons plagued war against us, and I was nearly _assassinated_?! Where were _you_ when Luna came back from being trapped in the moon for a thousand years because I couldn't save her?!" Celestia's voice was beginning to become brittle as painful memories flashed in the forefront of her conciencess.

"Where were _you_ when Equestria was thrown into chaos, _again?_ Where were _you_ when the changelings attacked? _Where were you?!_ " The golden clad Alicorn sobbed, tears trailing down her muzzle and dripping onto the tile floor below.

"Celestia. We have been there through it all. We couldn't show ourselves to help you stop Discord, and that _thing_ knew it. When Luna became Nightmare moon... we were trying to get as many subjects to safety without implementing that Luna had fallen off the deep. We were the reason that the assassination was a near miss. We have always been here, trying to keep you and Luna safe, _always._ " Tantabus soothed, draping an etherial wing over the much lighter colored mare's back.

"I tell you, Tia your family life is better than watching a movie!"

Tantabus retorts with a raised brow, her face a small scowl: "Aren't you supposed to be her boyfriend? Show some sympathy Discord."

The bucket of popcorn disappeared with a snap of Discord's claws as he said:

" _Fine_. I am sorry Tia, and I am happy that your family is coming back together. I will _try_ to be more sympathetic. And I'm her fiancé."

Starswirl had a shocked expression on his face. He hadn't expected Discord of being able to be reasonable. Tantabus continued to hold the solar princess as she spoke:

"And I have been watching that student of yours, Twilight Sparkle isn't it? You taught her well. If I had felt she was in the least bit of danger, I would have intervened. In fact, I _sort of_ did. By giving the Pie family their special sense centuries ago."

Both Discord and Celestia were shocked to hear that, and demanded to be informed about _EVERYTHING_.

* * *

 _So now more secrets are out, how will this impact everyone's lives? Continue reading to find out!_


End file.
